Lost Soul
by Oil Pastel
Summary: Not your typical 'girl falls into middle earth', yep, it has humor! Slight Mary Sue warning in the first chapter, but it wears off (honest!) edited. FINISHED! NOT A MARY-SUE!
1. Troubles

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I live in a box!! Lol! I wish I owned Legolas ::purrs:: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. oh, how I wish.. Mmmmmmmmm  
  
I am re-editing this chapter. I get complaints that there weren't any gaps in between people speaking! So here it is! Thank you reviewers for pointing that out!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one; Troubles  
  
The sound of crickets chirping in the dead of the night could be heard in the surrounding air of Mirkwood. The tall, beautiful trees were swaying slightly in the night's breeze. There was a clearing right in the centre of the forest with the surface of the ground covered with yellow starflowers that would only be seen bloom in the moonlight and starlight.  
  
They say there together. The girl lay back and leaned into his chest, looking up at the midnight sky. She had long, light brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and her cheeks were rosy like her full lips. He turned her to look at him, and she seemed to be lost in his blue eyes. He had blonde hair down to the middle of his chest and tied back into the traditional elfish way, half up and half down, with warrior braids along the sides. He looked deeply into his beloved's eyes and leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss. Their lips moved closer together, till she could feel his warm breath on her face. She couldn't help but thinking she was in complete bliss.  
  
"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!", the buzzing kept on going. She tried to roll over, but something was lying on her chest, and it was too heavy for her to move at seven o'clock in the morning. 'Why?' she thought to herself 'that was such a good dream!!'  
  
"Move, you stupid mutt!" she said hoarsely to her dog, Ralph. Ralph moved and lay down on the floor obediently. Sara reached for the button to stop the ever increasingly annoying sound of her alarm clock. Just as she switched it off, she heard the yelling of her mother's voice.  
  
"Sara, are you up?"  
  
"No!" she replied sleepily "leave me alone!"  
  
She swung her legs out of bed and made for her wardrobe to get changed into her school uniform. It was her first day back to school and she was in her third year of secondary school. She laid her clothes neatly on the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom to wash her face and clean her teeth. She started on her hair and tied it back. She had long light brown hair; with a piece she left down and put it to the side behind her ear.  
  
She didn't really bother with make up, she only used mascara and she didn't wear foundation because she thought that her complexion wasn't really that bad. She sighed, thinking about the day of school that she was about to face. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends, she was quite popular, but for some reason the prospect of going to a noisy, crowed school wasn't very appealing to Sara.  
  
She ran down the stairs and burst into the back room where they had an open kitchen.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast, love?" asked her granddad.  
  
"Oh, erm.toast please" she replied. She loved her granddad. He let her get away with murder. If her and her mum were ever arguing he would always stay on her side of the battle. She smiled at the thought and played with her diamond cross her best friend out of school gave to her for Christmas.  
  
Her granddad gave her a plate with two slices of toast on it.  
  
"Ta, granddad!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"You're happy, unusual for this time of the day," he stated simply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked, with a pretend look of hurt on her face.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
She sat down on the chair, nibbling on her toast. She could never really eat in the morning; she wasn't usually hungry until the afternoon. She wouldn't eat at this time if it weren't for her mum. She could hear her voice echoing in her head; 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'  
  
Sara carried on chewing her toast. She just about started the second piece when her mum came in, with the usual morning rush.  
  
"Dad, where did you put my shoes this time?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"In the wardrobe, Jan, where they usually are," Sara's granddad replied.  
  
Her mum walked out of the room and was nearly knocked over by the charging Ralph. He bounded to he back door and pawed it to be let out, so Sara's granddad opened the door for the dog.  
  
'That mutt adores him,' thought Sara as she turned around to look at the time on the clock.  
  
"Oops! Granddad, I've got to go, I'm full up. Can I leave the last piece of toast? Thanks!" she said before she got her reply. Sara walked to door and was just about to open it when she remembered that she had forgot her bag. She backed up, picked it up and put it on her back.  
  
"Bye mum!" she yelled up the stairs and stepped outside to start her walk to school, but she would have to get a move on if she didn't want to get out of a late detention.  
  
*  
  
"Thank God that's over!" Sara said to herself as she walked through the door, looking at the detention slip she had just retrieved from her pocket. She was late for school that morning, and her school don't tolerate bad punctuation. Sara was checking the times of the detention. She groaned. One hour! She'd give anything to get out of that one.  
  
"Hello love, had a nice day?" asked her granddad. His gaze changed to the yellow piece of paper. "Late again." This wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. "You're mother won't be too pleased. You know what she feels about you and being late."  
  
"That's why I thought you might sign the slip for me. She wouldn't have to know, I could just say that I was doing something after school. please?" she said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, all right then, I suppose so, but this didn't happen- OK?"  
  
"Thank you so much, you're a life saver!"  
  
She routed through her inside pocket in her black blazer she had to wear for school, and found her pen, handing it to her granddad. He took it with his arthritis-swollen hands and signed it, giving Sara's pen back to her.  
  
"Um, granddad, I'm going for a walk in the park in a minute, is that OK?"  
  
"Yes, but be back at six, that's when tea is. Have you got any homework?" he asked, looking up at his granddaughter, who had already reached the top of the stairs. It had only seemed like yesterday that she was a little toddler, saying her first words. Now, she was a five foot four thirteen year old.  
  
"No," she replied. He knew she did, but there was no point in trying to convince her to do it. She was her own person, and didn't like being told what to do. He turned and walked back into the front room.  
  
Sara walked into her room and plopped her bag on the floor of her cream decorated bedroom. She got changed into her favourite light blue patterned jeans and a black top with a long black crochet cardigan. Sara stepped in front of the mirror and studied herself.  
  
Bits of her hair were falling out of the once tight ponytail. She sighed and reached for her brush. Sara had bright rosy cheeks, that she sometimes hated because she thought it made her look like she had just done a really long run and was flushed. But most of the time, they seemed to have a nice glow to them. The only thing that she really liked about herself was her eyes; they were exactly the same colour as her hair, which matched her tanned Spanish skin. When you first saw her, there was definitely something unusual and foreign about her. It wasn't until she told you that she was half Spanish that you knew why.  
  
Sara pulled her door open and walked towards the door, opened it, yelled a good bye to her granddad and stepped outside.  
  
The park was just a short walk away. It wasn't a park, more like a small forest with benches and pathways. She liked it there, that's where she went to clear her head. Sara went through the entrance gates and strolled on a path.  
  
Something was wrong. She could sense it. Normally she would hear the song of the birds or the sound of the leaves swaying in the wind. Nothing.  
  
'Whoa, this is weird' she thought, studying her surroundings. She didn't know where she was. Sara studied the pathway in front of her. She spun around; looking for the gate she had just walked through, hoping that there was a way out of this strange place she stumbled upon. She panicked when she found that the gate that was once behind her, but found nothing apart from more trees.  
  
Sara would normally take the time to listen to her surroundings. She had always had an interest for trees, though she didn't know why. She seemed to sense their 'spirit', and they almost talked to her. If she concentrated for long enough, she could hear their song, though she couldn't understand what language they were singing in. she had memorised one of the songs by heart, but could only sing it when she could hear the trees singing it with her.  
  
'Yeah, I know how corny that sounds,' she once thought to herself when she was wondering why she had such an interest in stupid trees. 'Couldn't I have a better interest, like, pets or something?'  
  
Sara listened to the song of the trees. They were singing all right; but it was a sad song, one that seemed to tell their troubles of something.  
  
"Where ever I am, there is much danger and sorrow. Why do the trees sing like that over here?"  
*  
  
Legolas heard a girl speak, and by the looks of it, so did Daeron.  
  
"Must be an elf, because of what she said, did you hear what she spoke of?" asked Daeron.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Only the elves have knowledge of the tree's songs. I doubt that she could be human, but it seems that my heart is telling me otherwise. She spoke with a harsh human voice. But who else could hear the songs?"  
  
"There is only one way to find out, my friend,"  
  
They looked at each other and nodded. They both loaded up their arrows and walked noiselessly towards where they heard the sound, but they found something that they did not expect.  
  
Um, about the talking trees, it gets better, I swear, and there is humour in it later on. Lol. R+R..please!!!!! btw, this ISN'T a Legomance! lol 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer; I own a lot of cheese and a useless friend... is my life really that sad???  
  
Um. . . . here is another chapter that has been re done. Lol. Oh, btw:  
  
'insert text here' is thought and this "insert text here" is speech. I know, most of you will have guessed that by now. I just fool proofed it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two; Introductions  
  
She heard a twig snap and she turned around again, and let out a scared cry.  
  
A tall, slender, man was standing in front of her with a bow and arrow pointed at her face. The person had rather girlish features, but at the same time, managed to look fierce, and manly. He had piercing blue eyes, and blonde hair, that reached down to the middle of his chest, half tied up to reveal pointed ears.  
  
Sara's eyes widened at the sight of his ears. She looked behind him to find another man, with darker hair and eyes, who also had pointed ears. They both wore strange clothing of greens and browns, and both had weapons aiming at her head. The two people she presumed as 'men'; seemed to have their own special handsome looks, though the one with fairer hair was a lot better looking. Both had an appearance of elegance and gracefulness, but to an extent that even a ballerina would boil with envy. One of them started speaking a complicated language to the other one in front of her. She couldn't help thinking how beautiful it sounded, like music to her ears.  
  
'It sounds just as wonderful as they look, they seem to suit it really well,' Sara thought to herself.  
  
Eventually, they lowered their weapons, after a heated discussion.  
  
"What is a child doing wandering alone in Mirkwood? Speak quickly!" the one with the lighter hair said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He looked at her.  
  
'She is very unusual looking,' he mused to himself. 'I don't know why she is wearing such strange clothing.' He looked at her, and then her ears. His eyes widened. She was a human. He looked behind him and spoke in elfish to Daeron, telling him that she was indeed a human.  
  
"Um, Mirkwood?" she said, very confused, "What are you?" she asked before thinking. But then she remembered that they both had weapons that were once pointed at her head and quickly added, "I mean, um, where am I again? Mirkwood? I've heard of that somewhere."  
  
"Middle earth, the place that you are in at this moment, and King Thranduil's woodland," said the other person, boldly. She didn't like this elf. He wasn't as kind as the other one.  
  
'That's ironic Sara, as they both had weapons pointed at your head. Yep, just like you to choose the better looking one to favour!'  
  
The other elf strengthened up, holding his head high. 'Wow, their posture is amazing as well. Why does their hair manage to gleam so. magnificently? Yes magnificent, that is the only way to describe these people,' Sara stated to herself. But then jealousy consumed her. 'Ha! They both look like girls!'  
  
"What are you again?" Sara asked once more.  
  
"Elves. Who are you?" said the nearer one.  
  
'Yes! That is why they are so annoyingly perfect!' she thought, as if everything was obvious. 'That's why they all speak so. nicely'  
  
"My name is Sara," she managed to say eventually, but then realised that the elves probably did all of this elongated name stuff and added "daughter of Janet" for effect, trying not to laugh. "I come from a place. um. very far away from here, by the looks of it."  
  
They didn't seem to get it, she sighed.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf,"  
  
"And I am Daeron, son of Daerl,"  
  
Sara tried to hide her amusement. Not only did they give all of their family history, the parents couldn't think of original names for them. She had to bite on her tongue to stop herself from saying 'Not, actually, I am Sara, daughter of Para,'  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Legolas.  
  
Sara's face saddened. "Earth. Just Earth, not Middle Earth or North Earth or whatever."  
  
"North Earth?" asked the horrible one.  
  
"Um, never mind,"  
  
Her face swiftly changed into a grin when an idea dawned upon her. "I know! This is a dream, I am going to wake up in a minute, watch, my alarm will go off. Either that, or," she paused. Only two more ways to find out if this was a dream. Usually, Sara could control her dreams, like what happens next, or she just jumps and flies away from trouble. Sara tried with all her might to try and make one of the elves more, a look of strain on her face. They didn't budge.  
  
Legolas looked at her face and watched as her eyes narrowed with either strain or concentration. He tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
'OK, so that didn't work, I'll try and fly!' Sara thought. She started jumping up and down on the spot, flapping her arms, frantically.  
  
This had to top it all off. Legolas couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He looked at her, flapping her arms wildly and doubled over. He looked up to see her confused look on her face and laughed harder. He heard Daeron's laughter behind.  
  
'Oh no! I just made a fool of myself! Sara, stupid girl. What would you do if someone you didn't know in weird clothing suddenly started flapping their arms and jumping up and down in front of you?' she scolded herself mentally. 'Laugh, that's would you'd do, just like they are! God they are perfect! Their laughter is enough to make you sick!'  
  
She blushed and looked down at her feet. They both calmed down.  
  
"I am sorry, child, I did not mean to cause offence," Legolas said when after she blushed, tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, its OK, I'd do the same! Anyway, I'm not upset over that."  
  
"Then why are you so sad?" asked Daeron.  
  
Sara noticed genuine concern in his eyes. She liked him better now. He seemed to be nicer towards her, somehow. But he was the same as any other elf, and when she heard his laughter, and saw his eyes twinkle, he came across as a lot more approachable.  
  
"Hello? I'm in another world, away from my home! I've got nowhere to go, and I just got laughed at by two 'elves', of which weren't real, in my opinion, until three minutes ago!"  
  
The two elves stepped to her, instinctively to comfort the lost human child. She wiped her eyes.  
  
They started talking in a different language again. Sara stood there looking from face, to face, trying to at least pretend to understand their conversation. They finally stopped talking and turned to look at Sara again.  
  
"Follow me," said Legolas, starting to walk along a pathway. Sara hesitated. Did she trust these people enough to follow them in a strange place? Where was she going? What was going to happen? How would she get home?  
  
All these question were swimming in her head when the other elf placed his hand on her arm and said "Don't worry, you'll be OK. But we have to move quickly, we aren't safe in these forests." He motioned for her to go first.  
  
They walked for about half an hour along this pathway. The two elves didn't seem to tread the ground when they walked. Much to Sara's envy when it felt, to her, about the tenth time she tripped over.  
  
"Damn your stupid fairy hides!" she muttered under her breath. They both stopped to look at her. "What?" she asked. They looked a bit miffed, as if they heard her. "Oh, God no! Sorry, I didn't mean that, like. what I meant was. um, I'll shut up now,"  
  
They both laughed again, 'sickening' she thought once more.  
  
"It's OK, we don't mind, its just that we're not fairies," said Legolas.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I, it was just a figure of speech," she babbled. 'Shut up! Shut up! Don't speak unless spoken to, knowing me, by the end of this, they'll just lock me in a dungeon and throw away the key!'' she was thinking.  
  
When they finally reached to their destination Sara gasped, her mouth gaping open. The most beautiful palace came into view. It almost seemed to glow. All around the outside wall were engraved vines twisting up the cream stonewalls, with leaves on.  
  
"Wow! What a culture to stumble upon!" she whispered to herself, she didn't want to make another fool of herself by saying that too loudly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said the handsome elf with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
'I've seen that smile before,' Sara thought to herself.  
  
Legolas looked at her confused look. "Elves have very good hearing."  
  
Sara blushed and looked down at her feet. 'Damn it! Could this day get any worse? But I suppose the cutie will compensate for my embarrassment! Too bad I'm young; I could've had a chance!'  
  
They walked into the corridor; with Sara whishing she had about thirty more eyes so she could take in the spectacular view of all the paintings hung up. The walls were carved with patterns of leaves and medieval style swirls.  
  
Eventually she was led into the main hall, where another elf, Sara presumed was King, sat on a large magnificent throne. He looked a lot like the lighter haired elf, but there was more wisdom in his slightly greyer blue eyes.  
  
They all stood before the King and bowed. 'So, this must be King Thranduil!' Sara thought to herself.  
  
"My Lord," began the darker haired elf, "we were hunting in the woods when the Prince and I came upon this young child," he said, motioning to me.  
  
The King merely nodded.  
  
He continued speaking, "We know that her name is Sara, but that is all."  
  
"Thank you, Daeron, but it is rude to speak in front of someone as if they are not there. I am sure that she can tell me all of this herself."  
  
Daeron felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry, your majesty."  
  
"It isn't me you should be apologising to. It is Sara."  
  
He turned toward Sara. 'The shame he must be going through right now. Having to say sorry to a kid like me!' she thought.  
  
"It's OK, your majesty, Daeron doesn't have to apologise to me," she said quickly. Daeron smiled weakly at her. "Thanks" he mouthed. She nodded.  
  
"Now Sara, where do you come from?" King Thranduil asked.  
  
"A place called planet earth," said Sara, "But all I have worked out so far is that is very far away from here."  
  
She could've sworn that his eyes flickered with recognition. But she put it to the back of her mind; his eyes weren't her number one worry at the moment.  
  
"Indeed it must be, for I have never heard of this place before now. Do you know how you got here?"  
  
"No, all I did was go for a walk in the park. But the next thing I knew was that I was in some place called 'Mirkwood', no offence your majesty," she added quickly.  
  
"None taken, you must be very distraught," he replied, kindly.  
  
"Yes, and it didn't help that all of a sudden, I have a bow and arrow held in my face, as if I'm some sort of crazy person," Sara said a little too quick, even for elves to understand.  
  
She didn't realise how fast she was speaking until the King said; "Now, could you repeat that, but slower so we can hear what you just said please?" with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I have a habit of speaking really fast when I'm nervous." So Sara repeated what she had just said, but a lot slower. When she saw the Kings face darken slightly at the fact that a weapon was held in her face.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son, and then at Daeron. "Why did you do this to Sara, you can clearly tell that she isn't going to attack you. Why did you choose to frighten her?"  
  
"No, its alright, I was acting a bit strange," Sara said, chuckling along with the two male elves at the memory of her, flapping her arms.  
  
"What happened?" the King asked. Legolas told the story.  
  
"I have been meaning to ask, why were you doing that anyway?" said Daeron.  
  
"Well, um, I thought I was dreaming, and usually, I can either fly, or control my dreams,"  
  
"Well, thank you both for bringing Sara to me, but I need to speak with her privately. Oh, and Legolas,"  
  
Legolas turned around, "Yes father?" he asked.  
  
Sara's jaw dropped to the floor. 'Oh, shit, I forgot! He didn't give me his family tree when he told me his name!' she thought.  
  
"Don't forget the feast tonight, will you? Oh and one more thing, would you just wait outside for Sara to take her to her chambers when I have finished?"  
  
"Yes father," he bowed before leaving the hall.  
  
'Wow! He's a Prince! Sara, trust you to fancy someone like him, whom you definitely can't have!'  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when King Thranduil spoke to her.  
  
"Sara, I have been warned about you by Gandalf the Grey, long ago,"  
  
She nearly fell over. Gandalf the Grey? Sara knew where that name came from. Bells were ringing in her head.  
  
"I'm- I'm in 'Lord of the Rings'?" she said aloud. She was feeling woozy. 'Damn, why was this floor determined to throw me on my butt?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has the quest finished?" Sara asked. But then she cursed herself. She had seen the films, and knew that Gandalf was a Grey at before of the quest, and she also knew that Legolas was part of the fellowship. If it was over, the Gandalf would have his new, whiter than white robes.  
  
'Damn, me and my big mouth. He'll ask me and it might change the plot! Why did I have to be dragged in so I had to endure the war between good and evil?' she thought 'talk about lousy timing!'  
  
"Oh, nothing. I mean.erm, has the question been asked?" She sighed. That was the worst cover up in the world ever! If the floor wasn't jerking, then she would've definitely kicked herself.  
  
The King frowned. What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"You must be tired, why don't you get some rest? Questions will be answered tomorrow," he finally said. "Legolas will show you to your room, he has probably been listening to this conversation from outside. He is very nosy, and has a nasty habit of eavesdropping,"  
  
"Thank you my Lord," said Sara, curtsying. Bad move. She passed out. 


	3. Dreaming

Right. um, I decided that this is going to be set about 2000 years BEFORE the war of the ring because I changed the plot a TINY bit! Glad I got that sorted out! Um. sorry for any mistakes in this chap, coz my 'editor' is on her hols, she hasn't had a chance to read this through and correct any mistakes, so no flames please! LOL!  
  
I would like to thank Selena the Moonwashed Vixen for such a nice review!! I'm glad that you are addicted! lol.  
  
Disclaimer; as you will probably find out during this chap, I don't even own a dictionary! Lol. Nope, this is all of J.R.R yada yada's.  
  
Chapter three; Dreaming  
  
She was in the woods. She had never been here before; the things that surrounded her seemed to glow. There was definitely something familiar about this place, though she didn't know what it was.  
  
She walked swiftly through the shining woods, following the path that lay before her bare feet.  
  
That's when she heard a soft voice in her mind.  
  
"Sara, you must choose your path."  
  
The woman who had just spoken to her had a soft tone to her voice. She also stated the obvious. Everybody had to 'choose their path'. Duh! That was life.  
  
She spun around to face the one who had just spoken to her.  
  
"You cannot see me yet, just follow the path," she said again.  
  
Sara followed the trail, not knowing what she would see ahead of her.  
  
But then, she saw it. The path came to a clearing, more like a stone patio, in a circle. In the middle stood a woman, with a bellowing white gown on that emitted light. Her blonde hair cascaded all the way down to the bottom of her back, and her blue eyes twinkled with wisdom. Her face was ageless.  
  
'Moths must love her,' Sara thought, looking at her shining dress.  
  
"Yes, indeed they would if they existed here," spoke the woman, with a warm smile, that managed to light up her face more. Sara immediately knew who it was.  
  
"You know me?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Um, no, its just I've seen you on a film. . ." she stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She found it hard to breathe. Sara collapsed to her knees. She felt like she was on fire.  
  
Sara gritted her teeth, still waiting for the pain to stop. It lessened, though she still had a little pain in her stomach; but it was nothing compared to what it was before.  
  
"This isn't real, I can't be. I know that this is a dream. . . "  
  
"It is. I haven't got long to speak. You must remain in Mirkwood until I tell you otherwise. Soon you will wake up and our connection will be lost. Sara, promise me that you will do as I told you?"  
  
Sara thought for a minute. She nodded. "Just as long as the next time I see you, I don't die from some stupid belly ache!" she spoke.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "There is a choice you have yet to make. All will become clear later."  
  
She vanished, leaving a very confused Sara.  
  
*  
  
She sat up in her bed. But it wasn't her bed. She looked around the room; it was empty. She was lying in a bed with the softest quilt known imaginable. The sheets were cream, matching the other cream and green painted walls.  
  
She looked at her shaking hands. She gasped. Her once bitten down, horrific excuse for nails were now longer and in perfect condition. They looked like they had just had a French manicure. 'This is wrong,' she thought and tried to bite them, but to no avail. 'Damn these excuses for my nails! I will have nothing perfect on my body!'  
  
Eventually she gave up on her nails. She stood up, still feeling a bit woozy. 'No, I have to make it to the mirror! How can I brush my hair if I have no mirror to look in?'  
  
Sara made her way to the mirror that was on the finely crafted desk. She sat down on the beautiful chair that was there and looked into the intricately detailed mirror. She gasped.  
  
"My hair." she managed to say. It was longer that it used to be. Longer being the understatement of the year. It used to be just past her shoulders, but now it was the same length as Galadriel's. It was also wavy. Same colour, but wavy. She sighed. The thought of having blonde hair was. somewhat daunting around here. She didn't mind it- she liked blonde hair. It's just in Mirkwood; by the looks of it, everybody had blonde hair. She smiled at herself.  
  
'Wow, is this weird, or is it weird? I should be on a freak show!' she thought. But there was still something different. Sara shrugged it off and quickly went back to bed and closed her eyes when she heard about ten people coming down the hallway outside.  
  
They burst into her room. She was still pretending to be asleep wanting to milk this out as much as possible.  
  
"She was saying things in her sleep, she seemed distressed and in great pain," said one she-elf.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I saw it too," came another she-elf's voice.  
  
"Is she OK now?" asked King Thrandiul, looking at the sleeping form of Sara. He noticed that she had indeed changed. Her hair was now longer.  
  
Legolas walked in "Sorry, I'm late. . ." he drifted of at the sight of the sleeping child that he had 'rescued'. Her lips were twitching, he could tell that she was trying not to smile, and was really awake.  
  
"Nice to see that you are awake Sara," he said. She opened her eyes slowly, pretending not to know what was going on.  
  
She kicked herself. Sara could never mange to pretend to be asleep. She would always end up smiling at the fact that the other person 'didn't know' that she was really asleep. Of course, once she did this, then her game was up.  
  
"Wha- what?" Sara said in the sleepiest voice that she could muster.  
  
"I know that you were awake," Legolas said, grinning at the tragically bad liar that was lying on the bed.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Thanks elf boy," she said menacingly.  
  
She could hear the two elf maidens gasp. What had she done now?  
  
"What? Have I got something growing out of my head," Sara said aloud, self consciously touching her hair. Then it hit her. She had insulted the prince! Trust her to do that. She was probably going to her hang up in the dungeons by her feet. Then, she doubted the elves could do that. They would probably just groom her to death.  
  
She thought that she had better apologise, in case they did want her head on a platter.  
  
"Sorry," Sara said, lowering her head. To her surprise, she heard Legolas' laughter.  
  
"It's quite alright, Sara," he said. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Come, let us go, we shall leave Sara alone for a bit," said the King, leaving the room along with the others. Legolas stayed a bit longer.  
  
"So, what do you want?" asked Sara  
  
"Your hair has gotten longer," he stated.  
  
"Bravo! Wow, Sherlock, nothing gets past you does it?" she said sarcastically. Legolas frowned.  
  
"My name isn't Sherlock."  
  
Sara sighed. She forgot that she was in a different world. And that he was thick. "How can you forget something like that?" she said out loud. Boy, she really was stupid.  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me," Legolas said.  
  
"Damn! How do I get out of this place?" she asked. She needed to go home. But not until tomorrow, then she could get out of her detention.  
  
"I know!" she said, feeling as though now would be the right time for a light bulb to 'ping!' above her head.  
  
"What? What are you going to do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm going to Lothlorien! Oh, no," she said, suddenly remembering what Galadriel had said to her in her dream. Sara doubted that that wasn't an ordinary dream; and wouldn't put it past her to show off her party trick of speaking without moving her lips. She was warned to stay in Mirkwood. She put a thoughtful finger to her lips.  
  
"Hmm, how cam I get home?"  
  
"Are you planning to leave already?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Well, duh! I can't stay here for ever, you know!"  
  
"Yes, well at least stay until-" he didn't finish his sentence.  
  
He looked on in utter horror when Sara started to shiver, beads of sweat pouring off her face. He seemed to be glued to his chair. He laughed uneasily.  
  
"Sara, its not funny, stop messing around," he said in an shaky tone.  
  
She still didn't stop.  
  
Legolas believed her when she began to cough. She covered her hand over her mouth automatically. When she took her hand away, it was covered in blood. She looked over at Legolas, fear gripping her heart. That's when she started to panic.  
  
"Oh God, I'm gonna die! Help me," she said in a raspy voice.  
  
Legolas looked around the room, not knowing what to do. Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Typical man, no common sense. GET THE HEALERS YOU DUMB ASS!" she yelled as loudly as she could muster. The message finally got through.  
  
Legolas jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door, looking for the healers like Sara had instructed him to.  
  
Legolas had never seen anybody ill before. Sure, he had seen some brave warriors like himself die in battle, but sickness had never occurred amongst elves. He was only 534 years old. Still young for an elf.  
  
He turned left and went down a corridor where the healers' rooms were. He walked up to a door and knocked twice on the light brown door. It opened and the healer bowed at the sight of the prince.  
  
"Come quickly," Legolas said and walked back towards Sara's room, the healer following.  
  
They reached her room and opened the door. What they found they didn't like. Lying face down unconscious in a pool of her own blood was Sara.  
  
The healer rushed forwards and some more elves came in to help. Legolas had no idea where they came from; but they had impeccable timing. For that he was grateful.  
  
He left the room. It was getting crowded in there. He needed some space to take in what he had just seen.  
  
He waited outside in the corridor, hoping that they would be able to save Sara. She was too young to die. She shouldn't be going through this. Sara should be with her family; but they were obviously far from here. Too far.  
  
After about an hour, the door slowly opened and a she-elf stepped out, with sorrow in her eyes. Legolas' stomach churned.  
  
"Is she OK?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"I am sorry, but she is beyond our help. She will need to go to Rivendell, for our skills cannot heal her anymore. We have done all we can," she said.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"If it means that I am to travel to Rivendell, then so be it. I shall be back in a moment. Will you keep watch on her and tell me if she gets worse?" he asked.  
  
The healer nodded and curtsied.  
  
Legolas turned and ran for his father's study. When he got to the door, he knocked and waited for permission to be able to enter the room. When it came, he swung open the door. He saw his father writing a letter.  
  
"What is the troubles you so, my son?" the king asked, noticing the worried look on his son's face.  
  
"Father, Sara has fallen ill. She is beyond our help. One of the healers said that we are to sent her to Rivendell," he said, getting straight to the point. Sara needed very second.  
  
His father seemed to be concerned with this news.  
  
"Then that is what I am going to do. Legolas, fetch Daeron, he is to leave immediately," he commanded when he had made his decision on what to do.  
  
Legolas frowned.  
  
"Can I not take her?" he asked, wanting to see his old friend, Arwen.  
  
"No, as the prince, you are to stay here, with me," Thrandiul said.  
  
"But, father-"  
  
"No buts, Legolas, I, as the King, am telling you to stay here," he said, finishing the conversation.  
  
He turned and ran through all the halls to find his friend. When he did not find him, Legolas began to worry. He went outside to search the gardens.  
  
He sighed with relief when he saw his friend practicing his archery in one of the fields. Quickening his pace, he reached Daeron.  
  
"Daeron! Come with me, and hurry," Legolas said.  
  
Not bothering to ask why, Daeron followed Legolas to Thrandiul's study.  
  
I know, sorry about the shortness, but I've already got the next chap halfway written! So, only reviews will make me type faster! What do YOU think will happen to Sara? Oooh! LOL! Only one knows. and that's me, so make the reviews nice please!  
  
Review! Please? 


	4. Journey

Here is the next chap, sorry about the shortness . I have nearly finished the chappie after this one, so I should update a bit quicker. Thank you for all of your nice reviews!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own noting, just Daeron, Sara, and hopefully Legolam once I have taken over the world! But not at the mo, too much work to do, too many cats to feed.  
  
I have re-done this chap, and sorted out the Arwen problem (no, I haven't killed her, but she wasn't born then. Thanx to Radiion-hobbitwarrior for pointing that one out! Also, any mentions of Arwen in the future, ignore them. I have lost the fifth chapter, so I can't edit it. As soon as I find it I will change it for y'all!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four; Journey  
  
Daeron kicked the sides of his white mare again in hope to speed her up. According to the king and prince, no time was to be spared. Sara needed to get to Rivendell, and fast.  
  
But the his horse was already going at its fastest. It was not fast enough. This poor girl couldn't be helped in Mirkwood, and their healers had great knowledge. He shuddered at the thought of what could make a child so ill. What had happened back there? Legolas had told him very little.  
  
Daeron scanned the plain that they were in for danger. It had been a quiet journey. Too quiet. But something today alerted his senses, making him skim every surface that they were to ride through.  
  
Then he glanced down at Sara to make sure that she was OK. She was sitting in front of him and he had his arms around her so that he held on to her as well as the reins. Her eyes were closed as though she was sleeping but her raspy breaths told him otherwise.  
  
They had already passed the marsh, with great difficulty. That is where Sara became even more ill. After that she couldn't walk. He needed to either carry her, or help to keep her on the horse.  
  
The forest that they were to ride through was two miles away. Daeron could see it by now.  
  
It crept closer into view. It would take them about ten minutes to get there at the speed they were going at.  
  
They made it to the forest's edge by sunrise. They were to travel by night and sleep by day. They were safer to sleep in the day, for who knows what creatures there were lurking behind every shadow? Daeron had learnt this lesson long ago.  
  
The mare slowed to a trot at Daeron's command and they made their way quietly through the thicket; the only sound they made was the crunching of the fallen leaves when the horse stepped on them.  
  
Daeron's heart gave him another warning. Something was approaching. And fast. He paused, his elfish ears picking up with an unrivalled sensitivity every sound around them.  
  
He searched for a place that they could conceal themselves in. If something was coming, then they needed to hide. But where would the horse hide? Normally, Daeron would have already taken to the trees without thought. But leaving a horse on the ground will make the enemy know that they were there. It's bright white would attract the eyes of the attackers. They would be caught for certain.  
  
He did the next thing he could think of. Spurring the horse again, they set off into a gallop. All he could do was hope that they wouldn't find him and Sara.  
  
That was when he heard the screech of the enemy. They had heard him. Commanding the horse to go faster, he realised that if they were caught, he was outnumbered.  
  
Daeron listened to the rapid, heavy footfalls behind him.  
  
Something whistled past his head. An arrow. He noted that the end of it had black feathers. Orcs. How he hated them.  
  
He suddenly became confused as to why they were attacking in the day. And as to why they where so set on perusing him and Sara.  
  
At the most, they were a less than day's travel away from Rivendell. But would they be able make it in time? What were they doing wandering so close to Rivendell? Surely the guards would've seen them by now?  
  
He risked a glance over his shoulder. He saw that there were only about ten of them. Should he risk it and shoot at them with his arrows? He was skilled; he knew he could take them if he got lucky.  
  
He brought his horse to a halt and turned it around so it faced the orcs. Bravely, he took and arrow and loaded his bow, his long, muscular arms trained for this very moment. Pulling the string back and aiming, he let it fly and watched it as it hit an orc in the forehead.  
  
The troop all at once began to charge towards the elf and the girl that they were to follow.  
  
Daeron picked over half of them off neatly with his arrows alone. He reached to grab another arrow, yet the stroke of feathers he should have felt was gone. He was out of arrows. Cursing at his bad luck, Daeron spurred his horse and turned it around with a sharp pull on the glistening reins of the white mare. With a potent neigh, the horse leaped on its heels and galloped into the thicker brush behind it. Daeron mastered the ride magnificently, guiding the steed skilfully through the brambles. Arrows whirred past his face, often much too close for comfort.  
  
"Damn them!" he thought, his teeth gritting cruelly as his steed leapt through the bushes and into a clearing, "Why are they so intent on catching us?"  
  
The wind rushed at his face and he rode, leaning forward as far as he could to allow the mane a streamlined shape. This would make for extra speed. Before him, he could see Sara, her face paler than ever, as ill as death, and he grit himself with unwavering determination to get her to Rivendell. The horse's hooves pounded in his ears, and then the heavy thud of the muddy ground beneath him ceased, and he found he was facing a small river.  
  
With a cry, Daeron charged forwards into the river. He underestimated the flow of current and found it was swifter and heavier than he had hoped. Cursing again under his breath, he spurred the horse again, whispering hushed words of Elfish in its ear to try and hurry it up. The horse struggled, heaving against the massive, crumbling rapids that thrashed about them. All the while, Daeron kept a brave, tight arm about Sara.  
  
The horse scrambled up onto the slippery bank just as Daeron became aware of the orcs reaching the crossing behind them. He could hear their evil laughter, could smell that rancid odour of stale meat and sweat. His nose wrinkled as he turned to face them. He grinned. They could never get across that river on foot.  
  
He closed his eyes in relief, and began to turn the horse away. Just as he did so, he felt a thrust in the centre of his chest, a sharp, hot sting that blazed about his torso with the speed of a falcon. He gasped and looked down at his chest, where a slight dribble of blood oozed out from the arrow wound. He had not known that the orc party had contained archers. The globules slithered down his chest and his world began to spin.  
  
"On, Esthelin, keep going . . ." he muttered to the stallion, still clinging tightly to the oblivious girl in front of him. He felt gravity shift beneath him as the horse moved forwards, the orc's laughter dying in his ears as they gradually moved further away.  
  
His head bobbed as the horse moved, and his vision was drenched with swirling pools of light and mystery. He blinked, trying to keep focused on the task ahead. He was not aware that the horse passed through the gates of Rivendell.  
  
A voice at his side triggered his failing senses and he looked down from his seat on the steed to see an elf maiden looking up at him worriedly. Then he saw the face of Volinde, a loyal companion he had known and loved since childhood. Her beautiful eyes gazed up at him and he could see the worry that shone in their depths. A slight grin curved the corner of his handsome mouth as he spoke.  
  
"We are. . . at . . . Rivendell? Good . . . I hope the child is alright . . ."  
  
His voice trailed weakly at the end of his sentence, and darkness began to thread its way into his vision. With once final glance at Volinde, he smiled again. All was black before he hit the ground.  
  
Awww, poor brave little elfy poo. Isn't he sweet? Well, duh! I made him. . . as I said, nxt chap is nearly written, but you know what will make me type faster, so press that Review button and give me your comments on this chap.  
  
Review! Please? 


	5. Revival

Here! I re-wrote this part for ya so Arwen isn't in it, apparently she wasn't born yet . . . . anyhoooooo  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five; Revival  
  
Elrond looked at the girl that lay before him. Sure, she was still alive, but only just. Her breathing was hard and shallow. The little girl's skin was pale, and looked like it had a blue tint to it. Even her lips were white. She had a deadly fever.  
  
When Daeron had brought her in, she was in a really bad condition. The trip had worn her out. It seemed that she only had a few more days to live. Daeron, that brave soul, had not been able to check on the girl's condition. When he had brought the girl in his body had been throbbing with a violent orc poison. The healers had done their best and now none knew if he would live.  
  
Sara had been in Elrond's care for about three days. Her state was deteriorating, and fast. It looked like she didn't have long. Not long at all.  
  
He hoped Galadriel would arrive soon. She would know what to do. Sara was beyond his help now.  
  
A soft knock on the dark brown mahogany door snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Enter," he said. His voice was rather gruff for an elf due to his lack of conversing.  
  
The door slowly opened and a maid stepped inside the room cautiously and curtsied politely at the elven Lord.  
  
"My lord, I bear bad tidings. Daeron. . . Daeron has passed away," she said in a soft voice that all elves had. The tinges of her voice were broken and upset. Elrond bowed his head.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly, his voice almost failing him. Daeron had been close to him.  
  
"Also, my lord, the Lady Galadriel has just arrived."  
  
Elrond looked up. If one of the travellers had been allowed to slip away in his care, he would not allow it to happen to the girl. He stood up with a determined expression on his naturally grim face.  
  
"Melian, would you keep a watch on Sara for me?" he asked, addressing the servant girl.  
  
The maid nodded and stepped aside so that Elrond could get past the door. He walked out and took once last glance at the small girl.  
  
"If anything should happen, then you must contact me immediately." He instructed.  
  
"Yes my lord," she said and curtsied once last time before closing the door.  
  
*  
  
Elrond walked swiftly to the mains gates of Rivendell to meet Galadriel. Elrond saw her and bowed his heads out of respect.  
  
"How has your journey fared?" Elrond asked politely.  
  
Galadriel nodded, her blond hair shimmering as her head moved.  
  
"Good, but I think we need to hurry. Apparently I have somebody to meet?" she asked, meaning Sara.  
  
"Yes, Lady; I'm glad you have come here at this time. She doesn't have long," Elrond said.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
*  
  
Melian looked around the white decorated room (AN: We've all seen it in the movie! () for something to tidy. It wasn't her fault that she felt this need do so something to improve the state that this room was in. She was a maid after all; and maids were supposed to clean and be clean. At the moment she was a maid that had nothing to do. Bad combination. She wasn't used to this.  
  
Melian sat in her chair and smoothed out invisible creases that were in her grey maid's dress.  
  
"Surely there must be something to do," she muttered, getting rather nervous at the thought of not helping out in the palace.  
  
She got up and went over to the bed, now smoothing out the silky sheet that lay on it.  
  
Melian took a look at Sara.  
  
'Poor girl,' she thought. 'So ill at such a young age. Still only a child. She must only be about fourteen,'  
  
Melian noticed something colouring Sara's pale lips. Blood.  
  
Sara began to cough weakly, almost using up all of her strength. Melian winced when a thin trail trickled out of her lips as she heaved, these weak, rasping coughs racking her whole form.  
  
Melian ran to the door, remembering her orders to look for her lord if anything happened. Running out of her door, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Lord Elrond! I am so sorry," she said quickly. She had never felt so stupid in her life! All her other family that worked in the palace had never managed this!  
  
"But there is something wrong with Sara, and you told me to come and get you if she got worse, and she has so-"  
  
"Quickly, take me to her," Galadriel said.  
  
Before Melian did anything else, she remembered her manners and bowed. Then, she ran to Sara's room, pushing open the door and letting the others past through first out of respect. The sight inside was disturbing.  
  
Sara lay there, still coughing weakly, blood now covering the pillow as the girl had somehow rolled onto her side. She seemed so weak that even this simple movement was too much for her.  
  
Galadriel swept forwards, her long white gown trailing on the polished floor. She leaned close to the girl, watching and listening intently as the girl's chest rose and fell unevenly.  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with her? I, myself, have no idea as to what causes a child to be so ill, and I am a very experienced healer," Elrond said.  
  
Galadriel nodded grimly. "Indeed, she is very ill. Worse than I imagined. It is good fortune that I arrived at this precise moment. Any later, and we would have lost her,"  
  
"What plagues her so? Why is she so sick?" asked Elrond.  
  
Galadriel looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Middle Earth," she said simply.  
  
Elrond's brow furrowed in confusion. Galadriel continued with her diagnosis.  
  
"When she somehow managed to . . . transport into Middle Earth," she began, choosing her words carefully, "Obviously, there would be a great change for her; the different air, the atmosphere would be new to her. But there is such a big change that her body is fighting against it. It seems that the very air itself is poisoning her. Soon it will be too much."  
  
Elrond was taken aback, and his face was sombre.  
  
"How are we to cure her? Is she beyond our help?"  
  
Galadriel thought for a moment.  
  
"No, she is not. I know one way to help her."  
  
Melian had a feeling that this was her cue to make an exit. Swiftly, she stepped outside the room. Elrond feeling the same way did this also. Galadriel needed all the concentration she could get.  
  
Galadriel removed a small dagger from a leather sheath on her silky leg. Its blade glinted softly in the gentle glow of the overhead lamps. She slid it gently along her calloused fingertip, applying a little pressure so as to cut the skin slightly. When the scarlet globule leaked out and began to trickle down her finger, she leaned in close to the dying girl. She reached her shaking, pale hand forward and touched the girl's lips, allowing some of her own blood to enter into the child's body.  
  
"There," Galadriel thought, "Her body now contains Elfish blood. Elfish blood contains the fastest acting of cells, meaning they will grow and multiply in the conditions in the girl's body. Soon, the ratio of Elfish blood to normal blood will be large and she will be more elf than human. She will survive."  
  
With a smile, Galadriel wiped her bloodstained fingertip on the already bloodied sheets, feeling a little lazy and knowing full well that the moment she exited the room the sheets would be changed. Why waste a clean towel? With one last look at the girl, who already seemed to be calming a little, Galadriel left the room, closing the door behind her softly and hearing it click into place. Outside, Elrond and Melian faced her, worried looks across their faces.  
  
"The child will survive. The worst is passed."  
  
*  
  
Sara opened her eyes. Well, at least she tried to. They were already open. She shuddered. Freaky. How the hell did manage to fall asleep with her eyes still open? She must have been tired.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows. A dull ache was throbbing in her head. She raised her hand to touch the bump that she had on the back of her head. How did she get that?  
  
Sara took the chance to absorb the room that she was in. Yet another strange bed she was laying in. Normally, she would have laughed at anybody else that was in this situation. You know, the whole, 'yet another strange bed thing'? But the fact that it was she in this position, she was rather freaked out.  
  
'Now, are there any advantages of me being here?' she thought, remembering that not only was she in a new bed, but a new world as well.  
  
'Oh, yes,' she thought, dully. 'There is one. Getting out of that detention,'  
  
To be honest with herself, Sara would have rather of done that hour's detention than be sucked into some other dimension. This wasn't cool.  
  
'Talk about getting a whole new excuse,' she pondered, picturing the scene.  
  
'Sir, I couldn't get to your detention because I wasn't in the exact same erm. . . well, world,'  
  
Sara obviously thought that this was some kind of dream, and that she would wake up any moment. So she sat there, still waiting for that buzzing of her alarm clock to go off. None came.  
  
Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Boy was she in a pickle. All she wanted to do was get home and see her family. She hated being away from them. But this was a completely different situation. Not your average 'holiday vacation and leaving your home behind'. Nope. Here, there was no return.  
  
She began to believe that all this was her fault. Maybe, if she hadn't of said that she would do anything to get out of that detention, she wouldn't be hee in the first place. This WAS all her fault. Maybe if she hadn't of even thought that, then she could be sitting down to her meal with the rest of the family that she loved do much.  
  
All the memories came flooding back to her and she sat in the white bed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Sara sat like this for a while occasionally sniffing. But then, anger kicked in. She was so frustrated. Why did this have to happen to HER of all people? In anger, she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room, smashing a 'lovely', well, tacky in Sara's opinion, vase. Oops. The fairies would be onto her. Actually, looking at the pieces that now lay on the ground, it looked quite expensive.  
  
'Okay, time to look at the light in this room now Sara, 'coz when they throw you in the dungeons, there wont be any,' she thought, regretting throwing the pillow.  
  
Right on cue, she heard a light 'pitter patter' of elven shoes walking rapidly up the halls.  
  
'Stupid home made plimsolls, why cant the fairies get real shoes?' she thought bitterly.  
  
The mahogany door flew open, and about ten million elves burst in to the room. Well, no, just three. But Sara had expected a whole army. Well, at least she could fight them off easier so that she didn't have to get locked away. Then she would run far away from this stupid place and lead an escapee's life.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
Two of the elves that had stepped in were males, and one was a female. Sara couldn't help but stare.  
  
'Damn, why were all the men around here so cute?' she thought. She shrugged, trying to stop herself from drooling. 'Must be a fairy thing,' she concluded. Well, maybe she wouldn't run away just yet. She would just stay here in the Stone Age and wait until they had cameras. Then, she would take a quick picture of them all and take them with her when she ran away.  
  
They all seemed to stand there and stare at her until another two people came into the room. Sara both placed them immediately. One was Galadriel, whom had 'visited' her in her dream, and the other she had to conclude was Elrond, because he looked exactly the same in the films as he did here. But obviously, he looked a lot hotter because not even the best make up in the world could make anyone look remotely like an elf. Even old 'Leggy lass', or whatever he's called, was hotter than Orlando Bloom was in the film (if that was even possible).  
  
Elrond seemed to walk straight past the smashed up ornament and smiled at Sara.  
  
"You're awake then," he said in his deep voice.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. They might be beautiful, but they were as thick as two short planks.  
  
"No," she said, sarcastically.  
  
Elrond turned and looked at the other three elves (obviously that had absolutely no importance in Sara's self centred life what so ever), and told them to leave.  
  
Galadriel floated forwards.  
  
'Great, another blonde bimbo,' Sara thought. 'Only this one floats,'  
  
"How are you feeling?" Galadriel asked, in a smoother than soothe voice. Another thing to add to the 'what marvellous things that fairies can do' list. Speak like angels. Sara just sat and glared.  
  
"Fine," she answered. She stopped and her eyes widened. Oh my gosh. Did she just speak like an angel too? Sara shook her head and put it down to hallucinations. Surely she wasn't an-  
  
"An elf?" Galadriel said for her. Grr, Sara was getting annoyed at the mind reading; spoon bending Blondie over there.  
  
"Yes, you are," she said.  
  
Sara thought that the vase had just smashed over her head instead of open the floor. She wasn't serious, was she? Sara laughed at the thought of her being an elf. Her ears practically burned with fury when her laughter turned out to be a stupid jolly stupid gay laugh. So maybe she was an elf.  
  
"I can't be, I mean, I can't be," she said, repeating the same thing twice.  
  
'I must be, look, I've lost my brains already!' Sara panicked. She breathed out a sigh of relief when something else came to her. 'Phew, I never had a brain in the first place. That was a close one!'  
  
"Don't put yourself down like that, Sara," Galadriel said, almost warningly.  
  
'Yeah, better stop doing that, otherwise she might turn me into a frog or something,' Sara thought to herself. Well at least she would be thinking to HERSELF if the hocus-pocus witch weren't reading her mind as she spoke. How boring and predicable her life must be. She probably wouldn't even raise an eyebrow or shed a tear if someone close to her were to slowly die a painful death.  
  
"OK, prove it. How do you know that I'm an elf?" Sara asked, raising her nose in the air, thinking that she had won her battle. Nope. Not so easy. The whole pointed ears thing gave her away almost at once. Elrond pointed this out. Damn, smart ass elf. She thought they would just um, not notice them. . . ?  
  
She didn't want to be an elf. The fact that she was a normal, rounded eared mortal was the only thing she had left from the other world that she had once lived in. Anyway, how did she manage to be an elf in the first place? Its not just a thing that you wake up one day and you've got. Well, maybe it was in this stupid place. Sara folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"How will I ever get home?" Sara asked aloud.  
  
"You cant," Galadriel said.  
  
Sara felt as though she might as well of died. There was no point in living anymore (duh! Hence the 'she might as well of died!). Well, a big thank you to Galadriel the Dream Wrecker! She felt tears coming back into her eyes again.  
  
'These elves are pretty emotional too,' she thought, not making fun of the anymore because she was one herself. Talk about being a hypocrite. She quickly wiped her tear that had betrayed her by falling down her cheek again.  
  
Sara swung her legs out of bed and walked past Elrond and Galadriel. The both looked at each other worriedly wondering what Sara was doing.  
  
But they needn't have worried. She just went and walked towards a mirror. Surely enough, there were the pointed ears slightly visible through her waist length brown hair with gold streaks through it-  
  
Hold up. Sara didn't order a bleaching kit in Middle Earth. Her hair was never streaked before. What had happened?  
  
Sara screamed when she saw her eyes. They were brown with blue flecks in them. It looked like someone had squirted blue bits of paint in her eyes. Why were they like that?  
  
Elrond asked Galadriel what Sara was screaming about. Galadriel laughed before she answered.  
  
"It appears that some of my eyes and hair have mixed with hers. Because of the blood fusion, my eye and hair colour also got mixed up with hers. Though, it will not affect me. Indeed, it is unusual, but the look suits her," she said, adding another laugh when Sara began touching her face in awe of her reflection.  
  
Sara looked as beautiful and pretty as any other elf maiden in Lothlorien, Mirkwood, or Rivendell would. Obviously, she had more of the Lorien elf's looks. She even had high cheekbones! Her one tanned, rosy face now had perfect, white skin, almost like porcelain.  
  
She turned and looked at the two other elves, her mouth hanging open revealing perfect white teeth.  
  
Elrond spoke first.  
  
"There will be a feast tonight, and if you are recovered enough, you are welcome to come," he said.  
  
Sara nodded, her mouth still hanging open. Elrond turned and left the room, leaving Sara and Galadriel alone together.  
  
Galadriel stayed silent, pondering something. Soon, Sara would also have her powers. But Galadriel could prevent this until Sara's time came to travel to the woodland realm of Galadriel's home. It would be then that Galadriel would explain everything to Sara, including the outcome of what happened today.  
  
"You are to stay in Rivendell until I say otherwise," Galadriel said, planning on what would happen to Sara in the future. She was obviously here for a reason, of which, only time would reveal. In the meanwhile, Sara needed to stay here where it was safe.  
  
She was about to turn to leave, but Sara spoke.  
  
"Will I ever get back home?" she asked weakly.  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes and turned to Sara again.  
  
"I very much doubt that you can," she answered.  
  
"What do you mean by 'very much doubt'?" Sara sked angrily. Why couldn't these elves give her a straight answer? She felt her anger bubbling up even more.  
  
"It means, no," Galadriel replied, finally walking out of the room to leave Sara alone and give her time to think.  
  
'It means no,' Sara heard the word echo in her head. Another tear fell.  
  
"It means no," she whispered to nobody before sinking down to her knees and broke down into unstoppable tears. 


	6. Must Be My Eyes

Hey! Thanx for all your reviews, I'm glad that the last chap was such a hit with y'all! So I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! *hands out cookies* thanx!  
  
Disclaimer; I own Sara and the plot and the idea that middle earth is poisonous (lol). Also all of the spelling/ grammatical mistakes. SORRY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six; Must Be My Eyes  
  
She lay there in her bed, staring up at the white ceiling for what seemed like a lifetime. But that was the problem; she could stare for more than a lifetime. She could stare for eternity. She was immortal after all. Really, Sara had been like this for a few days, only speaking when she was asked a question. The only reason she would move was when nature called, and when the maids wanted to change her sheets. Sara shook her head in disbelief. They seemed to have an obsession with cleaning bedspreads.  
  
She had stopped crying a while ago, when she was too exhausted to let another crystal tear fall from her red puffy eyes. She wondered if they had any cucumbers to put on her eyes. It was bad for them if one cried and one didn't cool them off straight away.  
  
The hourly timid knock rapped on her door. All Sara had the energy to do was mumble something that even she didn't know what she was talking about. Not even an elf could understand her muttering. The door opened and Sara's maid, Melian, stepped in the room cautiously, inspecting it at the same time. Melian reminded Sara of a rather clean-freak Monica from 'Friends'. Sara sighed, slightly annoyed. Melian had knocked on the door only an hour ago, inspecting the state of the room then. Obviously, nothing had changed. Like Sara REALLY could be bothered moving at the moment. Nope, she was quite content being a clinically depressed teenager.  
  
"You know Lady Sara, you would feel a lot better with some fresh air," Melian said, stepping towards the bed that Sara was in with a tray of food in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, we went through this, how long ago? An hour, an hour and a half?" Sara said.  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"And do you remember my reply to that oh so witty idea?" Sara said again, looking at the maid that had just carefully placed her lunch on the bedside cabinet beside her.  
  
"Well, I cannot repeat what you said word for word, it would be rather unladylike," Melian replied.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. These women were rapped up in cotton wool. Too delicate for their own good.  
  
"Well, I have a message for you," Melian said, raising her head haughtily as if she has just had some major promotion.  
  
'Oooh, a messenger, how cool! Should I be quaking in my boots right now, or gasping in awe?' Sara thought sarcastically.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows to show that she was actually listening. She hadn't moved from the position on her back to even check what the hell the stupid elf was doing now. She just couldn't be bothered speaking anymore, she had just wasted her energy on the little conversation they had just a second ago. Even three sentences were simply too much for her.  
  
"Yes, from Lord Elrond. He asked to see you tonight at the feast. He hasn't seen you for a while; you have been in you room the whole time you have been here," she said, looking around again, crinkling her nose in disgust at the thought of someone not moving for three days.  
  
She made her way over to the curtains that had been drawn up for the time that Sara had been here and opened the, much to Sara's despair. Sara cried out and covered her sensitive eyes because they needed to get used to the sudden change in the room's light.  
  
"You can't live like this, Lady Sara. You'll end up looking fat and old," Melian said.  
  
So much for support.  
  
Sara just shrugged. She still couldn't be bothered speaking.  
  
"Well, you have to be at this feast; lord Elrond's relatives are coming home at last! Bless, fifteen at last! Time flies,"  
  
This time, Sara showed interest. Hmm, an elf around her age. She hadn't seen one of those yet. They all seemed to be old around here. The youngest elf she had seen was about three hundred years old. This called for some serious hair washing.  
  
Sara immediately swung her legs out of bed and headed for the bathroom, ignoring the calls of surprise for Melian.  
  
'I thought a boy would get her out of bed,' Melian thought, grinning at the fact that she had succeeded in the task of trying to get her to move. 'She would obviously want to freshen up for them,'  
  
Sara opened the door to her en suite bathroom and walked over to the white porcelain bathtub, switching on the silver taps to let both hot and cold water out. She heard Melian bustling in behind her, closing the door with a quiet snap.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" Sara though out loud, thinking about meeting the teenager. Wow, this person was within reach! Not like snobby 'I'm too old for you by five hundred years' Legolas. Mind you, he WAS hot. But this certain lucky person might be privileged with her presence.  
  
Wow.  
  
Very lucky.  
  
However, Sara didn't really feel that special. She wasn't the best catch that that boy could get, but he might have a friend, or a twin.  
  
Sara didn't know just how accurate she was.  
  
"So, what's his name?" Sara asked her maid, sitting on the edge of the tub, testing the water with her hand. There wasn't any point in this because elves could stand any temperature, hot or cold.  
  
"THEIR names, Lady Sara, are Prince Elladan and Elrohir. They are sons of-"  
  
"Hold on. THEIR names?" Sara asked. There were two of them? Was this her lucky day? She had the chance of TWO friends in this world? Whoopdy doo, Basil! She thought sarcastically. She was so lonely here. She hated being alone. Always in her own world she would have her friends surrounding her, but not now. She couldn't see one familiar face when she even could be bothered looking around her empty room.  
  
"Yes, they are twins. Didn't you know?" Melian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, sorry. I left my all powerful mind reading machine at home," Sara said, rolling her eyes. Now she was expected to know everybody in this damn kingdom? Argh. She was stressed and she hadn't even left her room yet.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a head of hair to wash. Would you kindly leave?" Sara asked with a false smile on her face.  
  
"Why?" Melian asked.  
  
"Um . . . maybe it's the fact that I will be wearing nothing whilst I take a bath, you know, like normal people do," she said, her smile now becoming rather fixed. Were ALL these people weirdoes?  
  
"But it is my job to wash you," the maid said.  
  
What? Their maids wash the people here? Freaks!  
  
"Huh?" Sara said.  
  
"Come along now, dear, we haven't got all day!" Melian said briskly, walking up to the bath and switching the taps off. She then got some bubble bath that smelled rather nice in Sara's opinion. But now wasn't the time to sniff water. No, now was the time to get rid of some poxy little maid that was getting on her nerves.  
  
Sara knew that Melian had her best intensions at heart, but she was still annoying Sara.  
  
"Bog off," Sara said bluntly. The maid gasped.  
  
"You know, go away? Scram? Go somewhere else? Like, now?" Sara continued.  
  
"Oh my. . . " Melian began.  
  
"Fine, I'm not getting a bath," Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
Melian knew that Sara would just go to the feast smelling appallingly and not have a care in the world. So the maid huffed and stormed out of the bathroom, rather insulted if you asked me.  
  
"Finally, a bit of piece and quiet," Sara muttered as she got undressed and sunk into the soothing hot water.  
  
When she had finished washing herself, she started on her hair, scrubbing her scalp with the fruity smelling shampoo that she had found along the edge of the bathtub. It hadn't been washed in over a week or so, and it really did need a good clean.  
  
She stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel that was folded up neatly in the corner and dried her hair with it. Wrapping the towel around herself, she padded into the next room where she found Melian putting clean sheets on the bed. Sara sighed and shook her head in disbelief. She only changed them yesterday. Surely Sara wasn't that dirty?  
  
"Right, what I am going to wear tonight? I haven't got any clothes with me," Sara said, realising that she had only worn a white night gown for her entire stay here.  
  
"That is all sorted out," Melian said, walking over to the corner of the room where two walk in wardrobe doors where and flung them open. Sara went over to see what Melian was looking at. She kept on staring at Sara, then looking in the wardrobe muttering "no, not that one either," to herself. She looked like a nutter escaped from a loony bin.  
  
Sara tried to peek inside to see what dresses they were, but Melian wouldn't let her, saying something about 'how it was her job to choose something for her to wear'. She concluded that they were obviously dresses because that was all the women wore around here. Frilly frocks. She would rather be dead than be seen in one of those horrors. Personally, she thought that the maid's uniforms had a nice classy tone to them. Elegant, well fitted. Not frilly. They just wore a simple dress.  
  
Simple. Yes, that was all Sara wanted.  
  
"Ah! This is the one! Come over here, Lady Sara," beckoned Melian. Sara did as she was told.  
  
She was dreading what she was about to see. If it was an atrocious dress, then she gave herself permission to burn it. To her surprise, it wasn't like that at all. Sara gasped.  
  
It was a silky lilac dress, no frills or anything. It had long sleeves that almost reached the ground, and around the hems of the dress was dark purple stitching. At the waist it had a matching dark purple ties that went together behind her back. One small problem, or rather, one large problem.  
  
"It's too long for me," Sara said. She didn't need to try it on to tell that if she was to wear it then it she would trip over on the hem a few times. Now that wasn't graceful for a young lady, was it?  
  
The maid gave her a confused look.  
  
"No it isn't," she said.  
  
"Yes it is," Sara answered back.  
  
"No, it isn't,"  
  
"Yes, it is," Sara insisted. If there was one good thing she was at, it was arguing and being stubborn. Sara strode up to the dress and held it up against her.  
  
"See, told you it was too. . . " Sara trailed off and looked up.  
  
"See, I told you that it wasn't too long," said Melian with a smug look on her face.  
  
"But . . how tall am I then?" Sara asked, extremely confused. She just thought that Melian was an extremely short elf to be the same height as Sara.  
  
"Around six foot," Melian answered with the nod of her head as if this was utterly normal.  
  
But to Sara this was utterly NOT normal. You don't just wake up one day and you're suddenly a lanky giant.  
  
"What?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes, it's normal for an elf to have sudden growth spurts whilst they are young," Melian said and laughed at the confused look on Sara's face.  
  
Priceless.  
  
"How old am I then?" Sara asked. She didn't know why, she thought she already knew. The fact that she had grown didn't really matter at all, but Sara was really lost here.  
  
"I don't know, do I? You look about fourteen now, that is the usual age for this to happen," Melian said in a 'matter of factly' type of voice.  
  
"Well, I'm thirteen," Sara said.  
  
"You can't be," Melian said, replacing her smug look with a frown.  
  
"What's the date?" Sara asked suddenly.  
  
This took Melian by surprise and she had to think for a while before she answered.  
  
"Um. . . 30th of August. Why?"  
  
Then it suddenly hit Sara. She had been looking forward to her birthday before she came to this place. She must've been here for about a week and a half. She had missed her birthday. August 25th.  
  
Did her parents miss her? Did they miss her as much as she missed them on her birthday? Did their heart ache at night, when they lay alone in bed thinking about her as she did about them? Sara felt her eyes filling up again and she swallowed a lump that had formed at the back of her throat.  
  
Were they even proud of her? Would they remember her when they were old? Would they wonder where she had gone and never feel whole again? This was how she felt at the moment. She had lost everything. She had nothing. Maybe she had traded her life for one here. What was the point anymore? Sara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach once more.  
  
Immediately she felt comforting arms around her and Sara sobbed into Melian's shoulder.  
  
She had nothing left. Sara didn't care anymore. Her whole life had fallen all around her and she was left with nobody. Not even God could help her now. She was lost.  
  
Sara didn't know how long she stood like this. She finally regained her senses and felt stupid for being such a crybaby. She pulled out of their embrace and wiped her face clear of tears. Melian looked at her with concern in her eyes and Sara gave her a small smile to reassure Melian that she was OK now.  
  
"I'm fine now. Sorry," Sara muttered, turning her gaze to the floor.  
  
"No, it's OK. You have been through a lot. Never be sorry for showing your feelings," Melian said. She felt so sorry for the girl. Poor little thing. She had just lost all of her family.  
  
"I never knew that the date could get you so upset," Melian joked, knowing full well that it wasn't that reason why Sara was crying. Sara gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well, now you know my weakness," Sara said.  
  
Melian sat down on the bed and patted the space next to herself for Sara to sit down also.  
  
"Care to share?" Melian asked. It was good for people to talk about their problems.  
  
Sara sat down and gave a small laugh at the little rhyme that Melian had just said. She then stayed in silence. Sara suddenly became very interested in the wall across the room.  
  
Melian sighed. "You don't have to," she reassured gently, rubbing Sara's arm to comfort her. She looked so distressed. Melian was sure that she was the closest thing to a family that Sara had. She felt that it was her duty to make Sara feel happy again. All she needed was a mother to look after her. Malian could be that to her.  
  
Sara nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Right, why don't you try that dress on then?" Melian said, attempting to change the subject for Sara's sake.  
  
Sara tightened her grip on the bath towel around herself and walked up to the dress, looking at it in awe. She couldn't wear this; she wasn't beautiful enough for it. The dress was stunning. But she couldn't let the chance pass for her to try it on. Surely that wouldn't hurt?  
  
So, she slipped the dress of its hanger and went into the bathroom to get changed into the majestic gown. It seemed to fit OK and she tied the ribbons together at the back. All she needed was a mirror. . .  
  
Sara peeked her head out of the doorway and looked around her room for a mirror. She found one on her vanity cupboard and she walked up to it, whist Melian was sorting out the dresses that she had disarranged when she was looking through the wardrobe. She started to mutter to herself again, but even Sara couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
She gasped at her reflection. Her hair, which she had loose, reached the bottom of her back. The brown parts were straight, but the six strips of gold were wavy, almost like completely different hair moulded into one. Sara still hadn't got used to her blue and brown eyes, and her looks. But she hadn't seen herself in a mirror since she was smaller. Now she was obviously a lot taller and had a different build. The dress hugged the top half of her body, until just below her hips and then it fell gracefully to the ground, the sleeves going along with it. They were going to annoy her. Not like she was going to wear the dress to the feast anyway. She heard Melian's approval for the dress from behind her.  
  
"I'm not going to wear it," Sara said, never taking her eyes away from her reflection. She was getting vainer by the day.  
  
"Why? You look beautiful!" exclaimed Melian, smiling.  
  
"No, I don't. I just don't feel right. This isn't me wearing this. It's somebody else. No, I am NOT wearing it," Sara said, to tell you the truth, she was scared of going to the feast like that. She felt weird. She hadn't worn a dress since she was five. Sara felt like if she did wear it, then all the attention would be on her.  
  
"Please?" Melian pleaded. She looked so pretty in that dress. It was wonderful on her.  
  
Sara slowly shook her head and went out onto the balcony that gave her a view of the spectacular gardens. She breathed in the wonderful aroma from the flowerbeds that were below her balcony. She was on the second floor in the palace by the looks of it. Sara could've easily jumped down without hurting herself. A light wind picked up and blew her hair slightly around her face. Sara didn't notice she was too busy staring into space. All she was looking at was the different colours of all the flower petals.  
  
Melian knew that all she needed was some time alone, so she went through to clean up the bathroom.  
  
Sara didn't know how long she stood there and stared, but she soon noticed the pinks and purple shades of the sky because of the setting sun. She sighed wistfully. She wished that she was at home. Without thinking Sara began humming to herself. She always sang or hummed when she was alone. She was thinking about the song that her mother always sang to her to cheer her up. She stared bobbing her head along to the happy song and she began to sing the words out loud.  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,  
  
There they are standing on a row,  
  
Big ones, small ones,  
  
Some as big as your head!  
  
Give 'em a-"  
  
However, she was cut off by loud laughter. Sara blushed when she realised how loud she must have been singing. It mustn't have been THAT loud, but to an elf, all somebody had to do was whisper a tiny bit and they thought it was a loud cry.  
  
Sara turned her flushed head downwards to look at who was laughing at her song. Her embarrassment soon turned to anger. She wasn't that bad a singing was she?  
  
"Like your song," one of the pair of twins said to her and nudged the other person in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I like it too," Sara said, trying to not make herself look stupid. "That's why I sing it,"  
  
Then it hit her. Yup, like a ton of bricks on her head.  
  
"Oh, GOD. The princes!" she whispered hoarsely to herself. Argh! She had just made a fool of herself in front of them! What were they going to think? Well, they were probably just going to ignore her and call her a retard.  
  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
"What about us?" said the other one.  
  
She groaned. "Kill me, kill me now!" Sara said.  
  
"Well, if you just hang on while I get my bow. . . " one said.  
  
Sara couldn't even tell them apart. They were both handsome with blue eyes and dark brown hair that set off their pale skin tone. They almost looked angelic. She looked at their wonderful bone structure and their sparkling blue eyes. She didn't even notice that they were also studying her.  
  
They both stared at her. Wow, her eyes were weird. They were also scarily beautiful. They couldn't stop looking at them. Elladan was the first to notice her hair. This one was special.  
  
"What's your name, milady?" Elladan asked, remembering his manners. Elrohir had yet to recover.  
  
Eventually, Sara noticed that they were checking her out too. Eww. Then one of them snapped out of their trance and asked her what her name was.  
  
She gave them a smile before she answered.  
  
"YOUR lady now am I?" Sara said, with a cheeky grin.  
  
"If you play your cards right," Elladan answered also smiling, his was more mischievous.  
  
Elladan glanced over at his stupid brother, whom was still gawping. Sara spoke.  
  
"So, what is you name, your highness?" Sara asked. "Or should I say, highnesses?" she added, looking at the other moron that was still staring. He was starting to scare her.  
  
Elladan coughed to get Elrohir's attention, but even this didn't bring him back to reality.  
  
"Well, I'm Elladan," he began and nudged Elrohir.  
  
"What? Oh, and his name's Elladan. . . " he said still in a slight daze.  
  
Sara laughed at them both. Typical. Though it had never happened to her before, Sara knew that guys were very unsubtle when it came to staring. But for once, this strange, wonderful, cute little elf was looking right at her eyes, and not her chest. For once she felt appreciative over her new looks. Maybe having multicoloured eyes was an advantage.  
  
"Elrohir, you are making an utter fool of yourself!" he hissed at his incapable brother. Yet still he stared.  
  
Sara heard this and laughed. Her laughter was music to their ears. Both Elladan and Elrohir both had the urge to make her laugh again.  
  
"Well, your highnesses, it was nice meeting you," Sara said, and bowed. She forgot that she had the balcony rail in front of her and she bashed her head against it. "Ouch!" she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
She only heard one person laugh. She looked over again. Sara couldn't tell which one was laughing; they both looked exactly the same. The only way she could tell was because one was still staring at her.  
  
"Even that didn't bring him back to Earth," Sara said to Elladan, shaking her head. He was still laughing.  
  
"No, my brother is very stupid," Elladan said, expecting a witty comeback from his twin, but still nothing.  
  
"You have such an effect on him," he said to her. "What is your name?" Elladan asked, looking away from his brother to see the girl he had just met.  
  
"Sara," she replied.  
  
"Sara. . . that is a very unusual name," Elladan stated. That name seemed to roll off his tongue.  
  
"So is Elladan," she said, and walked off into her room away from the view of them both.  
  
Elladan faced his brother.  
  
"Way to go, Elrohir," he said, and walked away laughing.  
  
Well???? What do you think? This chap is only a time- filler thingy. Just gives you an idea of what is going on at the mo. What do you think about the twins entrance? Good or bad, just review!!!!  
  
Review! Please? 


	7. I Hate Balls

Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a wee while, but ya know…….. I had to write this chapter and stuff. Any hooo, this chappie is a wee bit longer for y'all. 

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!! They helped me a lot.

Disclaimer; I don't own nottin of this. Or the Evanescence song 'Holding my Last Breath'

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven; I Hate Balls 

Sara stepped into her room and resisted the urge to let out a huge bout of giggles. They certainly knew how to cheer her up! Maybe she would go to dinner tonight. After all, it is going to be held for them, and she WAS invited. By the very Lord Elrond himself, as if that wasn't enough, it was their birthday party!

'No! Snap out of it Sara, you're not going to go!' she thought, and with a heavy sigh, she plonked herself back down on her bed.

She began fiddling with a piece of hair that fell in front of her face. She sighed again and lied down so that she could see the ceiling. Well, Elrond did tell her to be there, maybe he wants for her to meet people around her age group.

But dinners weren't her scene. Sara would be far happier sitting down with her family that she missed so much and eating a simple meal. Besides, Sara didn't know what they really ate around here at special feasts. She didn't know how formal this was going to be anyway. Sara had no idea how to act in a formal way full stop.

On the other hand, this might be a chance to get to learn how to be around the people of her kind, she was stuck here and there was no point in avoiding the unavoidable. Even if she did go, she could just sit in the shadows and observe the way they moved, ate, walked, talked and acted around each other. Just as long as there was no dancing.

So, Sara decided what to do. She would go, but simply sit in the corner and try to conceal herself, avoiding ALL elves. 

Slowly, she sat back up and took a look around the room. What time was the stupid thing starting in the first place? What was the time anyway? 

Right on cue, Melian came waltzing into the room from the bathroom with such grace that even a cat would cringe of its own walk.

"You have to go Sara, the king specifically asked you to be there. Just because-" Melian got cut off halfway through her sentence.

"It's OK, I'm going," Sara said, holding her hands up in defeat. 

The message hadn't sink in through Melian's thick skull because she was still in 'You SHALL go to the ball,' mode, and started to blabber another reason why Sara should go to the dinner.

"AND you're new friends will be there," Melian said.

"A) I AM going and b) how the hell do you know that I'm the prince's friend?" Sara asked.

"There is a window in the bathroom you know, I could hear you because I opened it to let some air in," Melian said.

"Well, you shouldn't have been listing in to MY conversation," Sara replied coolly.

"Flirting with the prince, eh?" Melian said, with a grin on her face.

Sara blushed but tried to act normally by rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you call saying 'Hello,' and bashing your head against a concrete railing, flirting then, ooh, yes. I was completely out of order there," she said, sarcastically. 

"Well, I'm glad you've changed your mind. I was beginning to think that I might have to drag you there!" Melian said, obviously finding this funny herself because she giggled. Sara just looked at her with a 'that just wasn't funny at all' type of look.

"Come on now, no time for all this, we have to get you ready. The celebration starts in an hour!" Melian said, steering Sara in front of the vanity and pushing her down on the little stool.

Reaching over, Melian grabbed a silver brush and began to run it gently through Sara's long hair. It was extremely unusual. She would be the centre on attention tonight. Melian for obvious reasons decided not to tell Sara this. She was already nervous as it is about just turning up.

The maid decided to leave Sara's hair down. People could see the spectacular contrasts of colour then. It also framed her face nicely.  

Sara nervously bit her bottom lip. She was wondering how she could sneak out of the dinner if it got too heavy, when Melian patted her on the back and spun her around on the chair.

"OK, you're ready to go now," the maid said to her.

Sara took a gulp of air and shakily stood up.

"Can't I wait a bit longer? You know, and be fashionably late?" Sara pleaded.

Melian shook her head. "No, you have got to be there NOW. Now go quickly, before you really are late," she said.

Sara nodded and headed for the door, when a thought stuck her.

"Aren't you coming?" Sara asked.

To her despair, Melian shook her head and handed her some purple shoes to match her outfit. Sara slipped them on her petite feet.  

No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. She was going to be at the stupid bloody thing on her own? Oh, she WAS up shit creek without a paddle now. How was she supposed to do it alone? She knew nobody there. Well, she had been acquainted with three people. Two were hormonal twins and one was an old geezer called Elrond. 

Oh God.

Sara felt like passing out so she could get away with not going. She began to think of excuses to get out of it.

'Do you think a severed head would stop me going? Maybe a snapped bone here or there would suffice.  Or MAYBE-' 

However, Sara was cut out of her train of thoughts by a shove that pushed her out of the door. She turned around just in time to see a sly expression on Melian's face as she closed the door in Sara's face.

Oh, she was in trouble now. 

Sara stood alone in the corridor outside her room with her mouth hanging open. How was she supposed to get to the hall now? Melian had just ditched her! Was the dinner even in the hall? Where was the hall?

'Well, if in doubt, Sara always follow your nose,' she thought, and turned away to walk down toward a random staircase trying to sniff out some food, when right on cue somebody came walking down the very same corridor that she was in.

Sara quickly hid in a shadowy corner and watched that female elf turn another corner. Sara guessed that the other elf was also invited because she was wearing a very classy dress. 

Sara tiptoed as noiselessly as she could manage over to where the elf maiden disappeared to and peered around the corner just tin time to see the swish of a dress disappear down a set of white marble steps. Shrugging, Sara also followed her down these steps. She felt so stupid doing this. It wasn't her fault that her useless made chucked her out of her own little apartment thingy. She had no idea as to where the hell she was now. The only reason that she was following this bimbo was because she looked like she had a faint idea of where she was going. 

When Sara reached the bottom of the main stairs, she followed the sound of people talking. Sometimes pointed ears were handy. Like when you put you hair behind you ears; you have a guarantee that it won't fall back out of place again.

Sara came to a huge set of double mahogany door about thirty foot in height and twenty in width. They were already open and Sara could see about three hundred elves already in there, sitting down in their seats. There were six long tables that sat about thirty people. 

You do the math. 

Everybody seemed to actually have a clue of where they had to sit. There wasn't one familiar face, never mind a friendly one. 

Argh. Was she meant to sit this one out alone?

As soon as she stepped in the hall, everybody stopped talking and looked at her. She could tell that they didn't like new comers; otherwise they wouldn't have stared like that. But then she remembered. She wasn't just a normal every day elf now, was she? Noo, she was multicoloured.  

She had the right mind to just run away screaming. She would have done if it weren't for an arm thrown around her shoulder. Sara panicked. She didn't know anybody well enough for such close contact. 

Slowly, she turned and faced who it was. Almost to her relief she saw Elladan. 

But her relief soon turned into anger when he motioned to her and spoke some sort of crap in what Sara assumed as elfish. Then everybody broke out into applause. Damn, she would have to learn that language some day.

Whilst everybody was busy applauding, Sara had time to mutter, "What?" under her breath.

"Just play along," Elladan said, with a grin. 

"Hi," she heard another masculine voice say from her left. 

She turned to face the other male that had just spoken to her, and found another Elladan. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that she was going mad and seeing double, but it was not to be. She felt herself being steered towards a table that was raised up above every other one. 

Along the way she spoke to Elrohir.

"So, have you found your voice again?" Sara asked, grinning. She just needed to take her mind off the fact that everybody was still staring at her. He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, allow me to introduce myself," he said, stopping to swoop into a low bow. Sara laughed. 

"My name is Elrohir, and I am son of Lord Elrond," he said, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. She giggled.

"Really? What is it like having a famous father?" she asked.

"It's not all that bad," Elrohir replied, never taking his eyes off hers.

"What he means is he can have anything he wants," Elladan cut in, laughing.

The hold on her shoulders was released and she looked at where she was. It seemed that they wanted her to sit to the right of the very Lord Elrond himself. 

She gulped and sat down in her place. Why weren't his sons sitting next to him?

"So, I see you have met my sons," Elrond said, trying to make conversation. He could tell that she was uncomfortable by the way she was fidgeting in her seat. 

"Um. . . yeah, I guess I have," Sara replied, still nervous about what was going to happen next. 

So much for a subtle entrance, most of the guys in the hall were still staring at her.

She sighed and turned to look at who had just sat down next to her. She almost kissed who it was when she saw who they were. It was Elladan, and next to him Elrohir. At least there was SOMEONE here who knew her. It was such a relief to have them sit next to her. Not only that, but they were also something pretty to look at while she ate her meal. 

Sara tried to listen in on the light din of conversation going on around her, but she couldn't understand a word. She understood one thing though. They were all talking about her. Every now and then, an elf would turn around and glance at her before whispering to the person sitting next to them, and then that person would do the same, and the next, until all of the table would be in an outburst of whispers. 

Sara sighed and rolled her speckled eyes sky-wards and tossed her streaked hair out of her face in annoyance. She didn't ask for this. She couldn't even sue Galadriel for doing an unwanted operation thingy. Surely she should have asked for permission before making Sara an elf? Even if it did kill Sara in the processes. 

"Are you OK?" Elladan asked her when he began to grow worried at the amount she was fidgeting.

'Surely that is abnormal to squirm so much?' he thought before he asked how she was.

Sara turned her head towards him.

"No," she said simply, and returned to watching her audience. It appeared that she had a fan club.

"Why?" he asked, concern filling his blue eyes. 

"Why? You're asking why? Oh-my-god, you really are dim," she answered huffily.

He couldn't help but laugh.     

"Oh, so you find this funny, do you?" Sara asked, a menacing glint in her eye.

Elladan immediately shut up with an audible 'gulp'. 

"Help me," he muttered to Elrohir out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can hear you," Sara said, smiling a false, sickly sweet smile that she did oh so well. She had practised it for when people were really getting on her nerves.

Elrond had seen the whole scene and had just laughed. 

Bad move.

Sara's head swung around in time to see him laugh. Ooh she had never glared so much in her life. Even Elrond was rather intimidated. 

He coughed loudly as to get everybody's attention in the hall. As the sort of king of this place, Sara assumed that they all stopped to look at him out of pure respect. 

That was when he began to speak in elfish.

And funnily enough, that was precisely when Sara switched off.

'Wow, maybe this whole 'sleep with your eyes open' thing is kind of handy!' she thought to herself, falling into a slumber she never knew she even needed.

"*It is my pleasure to introduce our very special guest, *" Elrond said, and gestured to the person he was talking about for the past few minutes. 

He was telling the elves about his son's birthday, and they thanked everybody who gave them presents, as normal, and then he started to talk about Sara. To his complete and utter horror, when he gestured towards her, Elrond found out that she had fallen asleep during his speech!

A murmur ran through the hall as they all talked about how rude their 'special guest' was being at the moment. Elrond heard two audible snorts of laughter coming from Sara's side. He took a glance at his two sons. They obviously found this amusing because they were trying to conceal the hilarity that they found in this situation.

They noticed their father's icy stare.

"Sorry father, but you are rather boring," Elladan said.

This just egged Elrohir's laughter even more, resulting with the same thing happening to his twin. 

Elrond just stared at them. 

Elladan prodded Sara's side.

"I don't want to go to school," Sara said as she snapped out of her elven sleep. 

Only to find the whole bloody hall laughing at her.

She slumped back in her chair and groaned in embarrassment. She put her head in her hands as if nobody would see her anymore if she did this.

Elrond cleared his throat yet again and carried on with his speech, only this time Sara stayed awake to listen to the complete babble, her cheeks burning with shame.  

Eventually, the food was brought in by all of the other maids and they began to eat. 

Sara's cue to be uncomfortable again.  

She didn't have a clue what in Middle Earth was on her plate at the moment. It could've been a dead rat for all she knew!

She looked at the cutlery. She didn't know what she was expecting to see, but to her relief there lay a normal knife and fork.

"Bon appetit!" she whispered to herself in French, before she tucked into her food. 

"What did you just say?" Elladan said, looking at her in confusion.

"French," she answered, whist trying not to get her sleeve in her food.

He laughed at her and carried on talking to her.

"I have never told you this, but you have the most peculiar accent I have ever heard," he said, tucking into his own food.

"Yeah, well, I am from a place called Liverpool, in England," she said.

"England?" Elladan asked. 

"Yeah, it is, sorry, it WAS the country that I lived in," Sara answered. 

"Tell us about your world," Elrohir cut in through a mouthful of food.

"Ha! Well, there is too much to say," Sara said, not wanting herself to be the one talking all night. 

She didn't want to bring her family or home up either.

"Awww, please?" Elladan and Elrohir asked at the same time, doing identical puppy dog eyes.

She wasn't strong enough to compete against two of them.

"Fine. There are a lot of people," she said, and went back to her food.

"There are a lot of people," Elrohir said, mimicking her. "Is that it?"

"Yep," she said.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. 

"And most of them are evil," she said obviously exaggerating a lot. But still, nothing like a bit of drama here and there, was there?

"Really?" Elladan asked, intrigued. 

"Yeah, just like you two, as a matter of fact," she said.

"That wasn't funny," Elrohir said, sticking out his bottom lip a bit. 

Sara laughed.

"I think you'll find it is," she said.

"Oh, you haven't seen us when we're evil," Elladan said, a glint in his eyes. 

Sara gulped. What had she just gotten herself into? She sat and finished her food in silence. 

When they had all finished his or her food, Elrond stood up again and said something else, whist everybody else laughed at what he had just said. Sara pretended to understand what had just been said and laughed nervously along with the others.

Then, they all suddenly stood up and walked out of the other set of doors that lead to the outside gardens. 

"Come on," Elladan said, beckoning for her to follow them. 

She trailed behind them until the beautiful gardens came into view. But now it was in the moonlight and starlight, it looked a lot more entrancing. Sara noted that they were now in a part that she had never seen before. There were grey stone slabs that lead up to a circular clearing that was paved and along the edges were matching curved stone benches. All around the outside of the clearing were the gardens that entranced Sara. She looked around for the twins. She found them on the other side of the clearing whispering to each other. She walked over to them.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Oh, there you are!" Elladan said, a little too falsely.

They were up to something.

"You're up to something," Sara said, casting a suspicious glance around her. 

"No! Us?" Elrohir asked innocently. 

Sara shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, make sure that is doesn't involve me," she said.

The other two shrugged as well.

"Oh, and I forgot to say, happy birthday for today. Yes, we ALL know that rhymes, but hey! That's just me," Sara said.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. 

Freaky. Must be a twin thing.

That was when it happened. The moment that Sara had been dreading was finally here. She heard the sounds of soft flutes being played and she looked around to find about twelve elves spread out along the edge of the circle playing delicate looking wooden flutes.

'Please don't tell me that this is circle time,' Sara thought as everybody gathered around, forming a circle. 

One elf stared to sing. Obviously in elfish so Sara couldn't understand a WORD of what they were saying. For all she knew, they could be saying something like 'Destroy all life forms,' and her life could be at risk. But that was highly unlikely.

Or not.

Well, whatever that person was singing, apparently it had finished. The fact that everybody was clapping at that moment was a bit of a give-away. Sara just played along.

Then Sara realised when the next person next to the one that sang began to do the same that they took it in turns to sing. They were going around the circle. 

She desperately checked how many people there were before it was her turn to crash and burn when she had to sing. Only seven. She began to panic. Sara didn't know what the hell they were singing about, never mind trying to keep with the theme of all the songs! 

By the time that the second elf finished singing, Sara had formed her plan.

She clapped along politely as if she knew what the hell was going on all around her. 

Sara began to get agitated. 

Only one thing left to do.

Run. 

Run like you've never run before. 

So she did this. She didn't care what anybody else thought of her. Sara just needed to get out of there, and away from her fate of singing in public. She fled, not caring which direction she was going in. it was only when she was looking at where she was that she knew what was going on. 

Apparently she had run all the way up to the top of some unknown hill to her. She looked over towards the direction she had come from. The view was amazing. 

Sara could see all the festive colours of the party that was going on at the bottom of the hill. Lucky for her, she could also see the expressions on the faces of all the elves. They didn't seem to notice that she had even fled for her life before hand. They were all dancing and having fun, because they all had genuine smiles on their faces. 

At least some people were enjoying themselves here. She sighed and sat down on the plateau of the hill, still looking at the scenery below her. She began to absent-mindedly pick at the grass, twirling a blade of the green grass between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't look at all the happy elves anymore. They made her sick with envy. They could belong somewhere, and she couldn't. Sara would always be an outcast, even though she was an elf herself. She looked different from everybody else.

She lay back and looked up at the evening's stars in the clear night. The air was warm and sweet. All the stars seemed to wink at her in the clear night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, perfect, just like all the beings around here. Apart from Sara.

For how long she was there, she didn't know. She was lost in thought about her previous life and family. 

Was she an outcast in her own world too? Before she had changed species, she would have felt better knowing that she was still like all of her family. Normal. Well, as normal as any human could get. She didn't know why, but she would've felt better if she had stayed human because then she would have been a real outcast. Not just marginally. If she hadn't have changed then she would have still belonged somewhere, even if here wasn't the place she was supposed to be. Now she was stuck in the middle, on the verge of spilling over to one side. And she didn't know which one. 

Sara thought of her choices. She could either stay the same (personality and mannerism wise) or be more like them. Like an elf. She didn't like the idea of that, but she would have to face it eventually.

'Eventually is not right now,' Sara thought. 'I have an immortal life of which I can change in. I will never die,' she concluded.

'It's better to get it over and done with, forget about the past and look to the future,' the other side of her mind argued. 

'That would be weak and pathetic of me, changing to what other people want me to be isn't the answer. I can be who I like,' she thought.

'You are only young and you have yet to learn about things. Soon, it will be your nature to act like the rest,' disagreed her other thoughts.

She was confused to say the least. Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes. Sara was physically and mentally sick, exhausted and confused. 

"I really do not need this, AT ALL," she said aloud, whilst another tear fell. Her voice betrayed her by quivering slightly.

When she felt lonely, she always sang. Now wasn't an exception. She didn't feel alone; she WAS alone. And she didn't like it one little bit. In fact, it scared the hell out of her.

The song reminded her of her home, because it was one she used to sing in her room when it was blaring out of her speakers. It used to make her feel happy because back then it had a different meaning. Back then she couldn't imagine her life without her family. But Sara sang it anyway, hoping it would restore some long lost hope. All it did was remind her of what situation she was in.  

"Hold on to me love," she began. Her voices was shaky, so she coughed to clear it out a bit. 

"You know I can't stay long,

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,"

She continued, her voice now a bit better. She cleared her throat again, and sang a bit louder, a sad smile on her face from all of her bittersweet memories of her and her friend who used to enjoy this song with her. 

"Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?"

Even more tears flooded out of her eyes, but she sang ever so slightly louder determined not to make her voice shake.

"Holding my last breath,

Safe inside myself,

Are all my thought of you,

Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight,"

She dried her yes and continued.

"I'll miss the winter,

A world of fragile things,

Look for me in the white forest hiding in the hollow of a tree,

(Come and find me)," Sara felt like the person in this song. She needed to be found.

"I know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears,

Holding my last breath,

Safe inside myself,

Are all my thoughts of you,

Sweet ruptured light, it ends here tonight,

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here,

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one's there," this WAS Sara.

"Say goodnight, don't be afraid,

Calling me, calling me 

As you fade to black,"

Her and her friend always used to sing it for fun, pretending to act out all of the scenes that the song was about, but not seriously. It used to be a laugh. All her and Jenny did was laugh all of the time and make fun of things. Even more tears fell as she thought of her friend, and sub-consciously felt for the cross that Jenny gave her for Christmas that she loved so dearly.

But it was gone. Sara quickly sat up, searching her neck frantically as if it would re-appear because she was looking for it. As if the only thing she had left that reminded her of home would shoot back and fasten itself upon her neck again. This was the last straw for Sara. She couldn't take it anymore, absolutely every single thing that she had done, seen or had was now gone. Forever.   

"That was a nice song," a voice came from behind her.

Sara screamed in fright and she twisted her torso around to see whom it was that had just spoken. She saw Elladan and Elrohir standing side by side, with sad and concerned looks etched on their graceful faces.  

Sara wiped her wet cheeks on her food-stained sleeve and gave a small, sad smile. 

"Thanks," she whispered. 

They walked forwards and sat either side of her, but remained silent. They knew all she wanted was her friends to be with her at the moment, and they were the closest that she had to her old friends. The twins had only known her for a little bit, so they weren't sure quite what to say to her. The three sat in silence gazing upwards at the stars.

Sara was the one to speak first, though her voice was slightly rough. 

"Thank you," she repeated.

"For what?" Elrohir asked, turning his gaze to Sara. His brother did the same. 

Elrohir could see the stars reflected in Sara's watery eyes. They looked so magical. He had never seen anybody look so. . . entrancing in his life.

"For being here at the right time," she said and smiled ever so slightly. But it didn't reach her eyes. "You didn't have to look for me, or sit here with me. You're the closest thing that I have got to a family," 

Elladan put his arms comfortingly around her. 

"Yeah, well you're OUR'S now," he said, grinning. 

Sara looked at Elladan with her eyebrows raised.

"I hope you mean that I'm your friend 'Ell, otherwise your in deep trouble," Sara said.

"Oh, so her gets a nickname, and I don't?" Elrohir said, crossing his arms over his chest sulkily.     

Sara laughed. They defiantly knew how to cheer her up. 

"Well," Sara began, "You're name is shorter."

"Gee, it's a good job you said that, otherwise I wouldn't have known," Elrohir replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes skywards.

Silence cloaked upon the trio again. Sara was happy just having someone near her. They all heard roars of laughter in the back round from the party that was happening on at the bottom of the hill. Elladan and Elrohir looked down to see what had happened. They both groaned.

"Dad's been at the wine again," Elrohir said, putting his head in his hands out of embarrassment. 

Sara looked down to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there was the very Lord Elrond himself dancing (if you would call it that) in a drunken state in the middle of the circle. The rest of the elves surrounding him were also looking a bit on the dodgy side by the fact that they were slightly swaying on the spot that they were standing in.

Sara had no idea that Elrond was an alcoholic!

"Ha! Your dad can't take his drink very well, can he?" Sara said.

"Well, he can. The fact that he drinks so much that he is beyond helplessly drunk at dinner parties has to do with it the most," Elladan said. 

"Awww, poor you!" Sara said. "It must be so embarrassing for you," she rubbed both of their arms to comfort them in some way. "Why are there two of you? I haven't got enough arms to console you both at the same time!"

They laughed and Sara yawned. Time to go to bed. 

"Well, happy birthday to you both. But I have to go to bed now, I am soo tired," Sara said, getting up and stretching. 

"You can't go yet," Elladan protested.

"But-" Sara began, who was then cut of by Elrohir.  

"Yea, you haven't given us a birthday kiss yet," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, no you don't," Sara said

She ran before they could do anything else. Obviously because Sara was Sara, she had to trip and roll all the way down the hill. When she had stopped rolling around, she looked up to see where she was. All of the people in the clearing had stopped talking and were looking at her with a look of disgust on their faces. 

"They can talk! They're the alcoholics," she muttered angrily under her breath, not caring if they could hear her or not. She got up, brushed off her grass stained dress and ran to her room.

So, this made Sara come to one conclusion. She hated balls. 

I dunno if that was any good or not. She is kinda depressed, but it will get funnier! I promise!

Review! ! !   


	8. There is A Fairy Fault

Hey peeps, here is the next chappie for ya'll. Sorry bout the wait/ length of this. Its near the end, so updating will be a bit quicker (not that it could actually get any slower, like, lol). Thanx to all of you for your lovely reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Just a few more chappies to go! Yay! If I get a LOT of reviews, then I will do a sequel. Well, I'll do one anyway, but ya know. . . the reviews will be wanted. Lol.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight; There is a Fairy Fault  
  
Sara woke up from her deep slumber at the crack of dawn and rolled over in her bed cursing the chirping birds for 'being too happy'. She lazily rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms and recalled the previous night's events. Sara winced when she touched her elbow. She looked down and rolled up the white sleeve of the nightgown to survey the damage that she had done last night. A large yellowing bruise had appeared from when, Sara assumed, she took a tumble down the hill.  
  
Hold up. Yellowing? Shouldn't a recent bruise be a large swollen purple thingy? Why had it healed so quickly? Oh, she almost forgot, she was a fairy now.  
  
She sighed and got out of bed, looking at the sunrise from out of her window. Ever since she had changed, she hadn't felt the need to have a lie- in like a tradition teenager should. Yet another trade mark of an elf. Sometimes these things were quite annoying when all you want to do is get away from it all. Sleep forever. That's all Sara wanted to do.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement in the clearing that they had been in the previous night. She turned her head to see what was going on.  
  
A handful of elves were sitting and chatting animatedly to each other about something. Probably about a certain drunk Lord at a certain party in Rivendell last night. Sara laughed at that memory. She would be mentally scarred for the rest of her life. Along with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Sara turned and went back inside to get ready for the day ahead. After bathing and drying herself, she looked around her room, as if expecting something that she could wear to suddenly spring up out of thin air and smack her around the face saying; "Wear me! Wear me!"  
  
Where was Melian when you needed her? Sara grumbled on about something that sounded like more like 'Where are annoying people when you need them?' rather than where is Melian.  
  
Eventually, Sara decided that she would have to walk to the other side of the room and choose a dress HERSELF. I know it can be rather mentally exhausting for some lazy people, like Sara for instance. Now she WAS lazy.  
  
Thinking along the lines of this, Sara noted that there was a sort of tunic. She pulled it out of the wardrobe.  
  
"Argh, it's just a copy of Legolas' tunic, apart from the fact that this is blue instead of green," Sara muttered under her breath, thinking that she was just ripping off his style.  
  
It was true; the clothes that she had chosen were almost the same as the Mirkwood archer's. Obviously because this was made for a woman, it was slightly prettier than Legolas'. It had a small swirled pattern in silver along the neckline of the material that went over it. The trousers were a dark blue and the tunic to go over it was a lighter blue.  
  
Sara pulled the pants on first and tried to walk over to the mirror. She surveyed her reflection. The blue pants certainly were tight, but Sara shrugged and thought the reason for that was to make her more stream lined. They would probably loosen up anyway once she had worn them. She waddled over to the other side of the room as best as she could and put the tunic on over it, and tied a knot with the tie that came with it at the back. Making her way over to the vanity again, she picked up the brush and ran it quickly through her hair whist looking for a bobble to tie it up. Luckily, she found a hair tie that matched with her outfit and put her hair up in a messy bun. Looking one last time at her reflection, she nodded at herself in approval and walked out of her room to go to the hall for some well- deserved breakfast. She had, after all, just chosen her own clothes AND dressed herself.  
  
But that wasn't the end of her energetic mood today. Nope. She still had quite a lot of energy and time to burn; she did have the rest of the day all to herself, so why not spend it wisely? Sara had just come up with an idea of what to do with herself. She was pleased that she at least had some sort of common sense.  
  
Surprised at her own good mood, Sara tried to remember the way to the hall. When she had found it, she saw there was some sort of breakfast buffet. Sara walked along the table that had all the food on it and recognised one of the 'dishes' available for her breakfast meal. Apples.  
  
Sara grabbed one of them and poured herself a drink of water, she wasn't that hungry. Swigging the last dregs of it the water, she walked outside eating her breakfast (the apple in case anybody had forgotten). Sara went towards the wooded area past the gardens of Rivendell and tossed her apple core on the ground and whispered, "It wasn't me,"  
  
She could hear the outraged whispers of the trees. How dare she litter their home?  
  
She began to jog along the path, like she had planned to and began listening to the tree's songs, that were still pretty angry at her. It was more soothing than it was at home.  
  
Home.  
  
She should really try and get over it, but there was no use in saying that. Sara already knew what she should and shouldn't do at the moment. It was just that moving on looked a very long way away. She shouldn't have to get over it. She was too young to be taken away from her home.  
  
Boy, she really did need a hobby. Right now she was limited to jogging and then maybe some yoga. Yes, she was reduced to wrapping her legs behind her neck and going 'hommmmmmm'.  
  
After a while of jogging (which was very uneventful), she came across a clearing. It was round and had no plants of vegetation growing in it. Sara guessed that it was a bit bigger than a running track.  
  
So she tried out her new sprinting skills. She went to the edge of the clearing and drew a starters line with a near by twig that was dead on the ground and set herself behind it.  
  
As she sprinted towards the other side of the clearing she felt a sharp pain in her chest that made her cry and trip over. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky, tears of pain in the corners of her eyes. The pain soared through her upper torso again, and she felt bile rising in her throat. She screamed in pain at the top of her voice as more pain seared through her heart.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
O o o o o o h! is that a cliffy? Well, it mite not be, but. . . . the next chappie will come when I get reviews! Lol. Could you tell me if I have any mistakes? Thanx!  
  
Review! Please! 


	9. Mirror

Yay! I might as well put this up too, I have already written it and it gives you more to review about. And also the fact that it so short. . . .  
  
Chapter Nine; Mirror  
  
Galadriel shot up in her bed; beads of sweat were glistening in the morning sun on her forehead. She rubbed her chest that was hurting just moments before and got up out of her bed to walk over to the window. The sun was rising, and made the sky an almost blood red colour. The dream that she had just had was racing through her mind. She could only remember bits of it, though from what she could recall; it wasn't good.  
  
Without thinking, she walked silently over to the door and went outside. When she reached her wanted destination, she gracefully glided down the stairs and filled up the silver jug that was in a pool at the bottom of a small waterfall. Filling the mirror almost to the brim, she looked into it. It only confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Sara was in trouble.  
  
Dieing of a broken heart.  
  
Galadriel hoped it wouldn't happen, but obviously being torn away from her family, Sara couldn't cope. There wasn't much that Galadriel could do now.  
  
But there was one thing.  
  
Galadriel made her way back to her husband to tell him what she had just seen.  
  
Review! ! ! ! ! 


	10. A Chocolate Bar Saved My Life

Hello everybody! Here is the next chappie for ya! I would like to thank all of you for your reviews (but Selena, I need Elrohir back some time soon! Ya know, the fact that he's in my fic! I promise I won't kill him, lol). This chappie was really upsetting for me to write, the thought of never seeing my family again setting in. what I typed at the end is what I would feel if I were ever to see my father. I haven't seen him. Yet.  
  
Chapter Ten; A Chocolate Bar Saved My Life  
  
Sara woke up, but kept her eyes closed so she could sense where she was. Something was digging in her back and judging by the smell of where she was, she hadn't been found. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the clearing and the sun was now setting. Why hadn't she been found? If she had been asleep all day, then surely someone would've seen her and helped her? She propped herself up on her elbows, trying to remember whet dream she was just having . . . . but the more she tried to think of it, the more the memory filtered away.  
  
She stood up carefully, just in case the pain would come back again. And she wasn't wrong. Only this time it wasn't as bad. Wincing, she gingerly walked over to the pathway she had taken here. Looking around she tried to remember which fork way she had chosen. Left or right? Hmmmmmm . . .  
  
She shrugged and chose the right. She was right handed after all. Not that it had anything to do with it. What was it that Galadriel said? 'You must choose your path . . . '  
  
Fat lot of good that did! Look where that took her. Sara didn't even know herself! Sighing, she couldn't care less if she was lost. All she wanted to do was sleep . . . speaking of wants and needs, she was starving! Sara could almost see a chocolate bar beckoning her to take another right. . . . and then a left . . . and the path in the middle . . . and walk up towards Rivendell . . .  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Oh my GOD! A chocolate bar saved my life!" Sara exclaimed and practically ran towards the palace, despite the funny looks she was getting, she still ran and kissed the stone walls of it to make sure that they were real.  
  
She let out a piercing scream and fell to the floor again when more pain struck her. Once more, she felt blackness taking over.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Sara, Sara! Are you alright?" she felt someone shake her, but the blackness was so comforting. She never wanted to leave.  
  
She had just had another dream like the first one. But this time she could remember something about it. Yes . . .  
  
It was her family . . . just like it was before. Before she left. She tried to frown, but she couldn't so anything. Just stay where she was. In the dark.  
  
"Sara. Sara, listen to me, you just need to open your eyes," the voice commanded.  
  
Sara tried to place whom that the voice belonged to. She could recognise it from somewhere. Anyway, he couldn't tell her what to do. For all he knew, she could just lie here forever and never return. She was after all an immortal. She had nothing left to stay for. Her family were all gone. She had left them. She felt another pain in her heart, and she tried not to retch. It was so painful. Why couldn't it just end? Why couldn't she just resign herself to the dark?  
  
Here her eyes were wide open. She looked behind her and saw something in the distance. What was it? She walked towards it. For some reason she broke into a run. She needed to get there. She needed to be there right now- or she'd miss it.  
  
Miss what? She suddenly thought.  
  
Your chance to be free, away from here, she answered herself. Away from all the pain.  
  
She sprinted as fast as she could. A sweat was breaking out on her forehead. It was getting closer now. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. She was out of breath; but not because she was running, but because of what she saw.  
  
Her family.  
  
It was a room. She stepped into it and looked around. From somewhere distant she felt herself being picked up; but she didn't care. Nothing would stop her now.  
  
Her granddad was watching something, sitting on a cream sofa with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sara asked, but no words formed from her mouth.  
  
She couldn't speak. Not even to her family. She felt a lump in her throat. She saw someone else sitting next to him. It was her mother. She was crying freely. Sara reached out to touch her. But for some reason she couldn't reach her. Sara took a step forward, but they moved back. Sara stood in front of them and waved. They couldn't see her. She felt something trickle down her cheek and only then did she realise that she was crying. She saw someone sitting next to her mum, with a guilty face. He was looking at her mother. Sara studied him. She recognised him from somewhere . . .  
  
He had a tanned face, with laughter lines around his deep brown eyes. He spoke something and her mother nodded. Sara saw his almost perfect white teeth, but they had a gap in between the two front ones, not a big one, just very slight. She had seen them from somewhere. Sara tried to catch what he said, but she couldn't hear the words. She felt more pain in her chest.  
  
He looked ahead of him at nothing. Sara could've sworn that she had seen that face too. . .  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
It was her father.  
  
Sara chocked a sob.  
  
She used to look just like him.  
  
She didn't know what to do. A rush of hatred, pain and anger rushed through her.  
  
Pain from the fact that this was the first time she had seen him, and she couldn't reach out or say anything to him. Pain that he had caused over the years from not being there for her. Pain from never having many people to turn to because he had left her mum before Sara was even born. He was a coward.  
  
Then the anger and hatred set in. HOW DARE HE? All those years of not being there for her when she needed him the most. She was blinded by her angry tears. Everything was blurry. He looked so sad. But why was he there?  
  
Just then, something pulled her backwards and she was sent flying back to reality.  
  
Please leave a review. 


	11. Erase my Memory?

Woot woot! Guess what? This is the last chapter! Woo hooo!!!!! *dances happily* I'm glad to get this finished. But don't worry, the sequel will be up soon. I just have to finish another two fics, do a sequel to one of them and then the sequel to this will be up! I swear!  
  
Read on, and I will leave a note at the end!  
  
Sorry if there are any mistakes!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven; Erase my Memory?  
  
Sara snapped open her eyes and sat up, retching, her eyes still crying. But now they were watering severely for a different reason. Swallowing her bile, she rubbed her eyes and the room she was in came back into focus.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are in Rivendell," said an old deep, almost raspy voice from her left. She turned her head to face him.  
  
He had an old face with a grey beard and hair to match. His robes were also a grey colour.  
  
"How long have I been asleep for, Gandalf?" she asked.  
  
If he was surprised that she knew his name, then he hid it well.  
  
"Two days," he said matter-of-factly. "We were getting rather worried actually," he continued.  
  
"Indeed, in the end we had to get you out of your sleep by using smelling salts," said another deep voice on the other side of her. She looked towards where it came from.  
  
Lord Elrond was sitting on the other side of her. She should've known. Sitting next to him was Galadriel. What was this? Sara's death party or something?  
  
She turned her gaze to the wall in front of her, staring unseeingly at something.  
  
"I saw my father," she said quietly.  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly, a tear slipped down her pale cheek. What must the child be going through?  
  
"I saw my father," Sara repeated, crying herself. She turned to look at Galadriel. "Do you realise how much this is hurting me?" she sobbed.  
  
Galadriel nodded sadly.  
  
"What's the matter with me?" Sara pleaded.  
  
Galadriel looked at Elrond.  
  
"You are dying," Elrond said, the only emotion that he showed was in his eyes.  
  
Sara nodded slowly and turned to face the wall in front of her again. She didn't care anymore.  
  
"How long do I have left?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not very, but there is something we can do," Gandalf said.  
  
"How long do I have left?" Sara asked again, this time a bit louder.  
  
"About three days," Galadriel said softly. She could feel Sara's emotion surging strongly through her. But one was very prominent.  
  
Relief.  
  
Relief that she was finally leaving. Leaving her hell.  
  
Sara nodded slowly.  
  
"But, like I said, there is something we can do," Gandalf said.  
  
Sara was only half listening, images of her dad flashing through her mind. Why did he suddenly have to appear now? It was only making her pain worse.  
  
"What?" Sara asked. Not like she cared. She almost felt happy to be leaving this place. It was making her mad. She could see each member of her small family standing at the end of her bed. She smiled at them.  
  
"We could change your memory," he answered.  
  
Sara's smile stopped.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"We could erase all the memory you have of your past home," Galadriel said. "You would forget that you ever had a family before, and all you will feel is slight sorrow from leaving your house. It will be like moving home- but you won't remember that you left your family behind,"  
  
Sara pondered this. She didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to stay here, but the other part wanted for all this to end.  
  
"I . . . I don't know anymore," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"I think its best if we leave her for a while," Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm glad you're finding this bloody funny!" Sara shouted at him.  
  
They made themselves scarce before she said anything else. She had a choice to make. Without realising that she was tired, she fell into a light sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
When the three stepped outside Sara's room, they were immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"How is she?" Elrohir repeated himself stupidly.  
  
Elladan stood next to him.  
  
"Can we see her yet?" Elladan asked.  
  
"No, not yet-" Elrond began, but was cut off by Galadriel.  
  
"Yes, you may. But she is sleeping now, so be quiet," she warned.  
  
The twins nodded dutifully and stepped in the room noiselessly.  
  
Elladan sat to the right of Sara and Elrohir on the left.  
  
"Hello, Sara," Elrohir whispered to her.  
  
"Don't be stupid, there isn't any sense in talking to her while she is asleep!" Elladan hissed younger brother (but only by two minutes).  
  
"Yes there is! She can still hear us, you know!" was his reply.  
  
"Will you two shut yer traps?" Sara asked.  
  
They both visibly jumped.  
  
"What does that mean?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I think it means shut up, 'Ell," Elrohir answered.  
  
"Why are you two here anyway?" Sara said, sitting up in the bed.  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes as if it were obvious why they were sitting next to her watching her sleep.  
  
"You're sick," Elrohir said. "We came to see how you are doing,"  
  
Sara smiled. She was touched that she had made friends here. They were princes! If that didn't add more points to the list, then she didn't know what would. And they were good looking . . . not that she was shallow . . .  
  
The twins sat there, watching her as she sat there counting in her head.  
  
"Hello?" Elladan asked, and she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I said, what is the matter with you? Why are you dying?" he repeated himself.  
  
"Oh! Broken heart," she stated.  
  
They both gaped at her, open-mouthed.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"But you're so young . . . " Elrohir said.  
  
Sara nodded. "Fourteen," she said.  
  
"They can't cure broken hearts you know," Elladan said. Her fate was sealed.  
  
"They can't? Oh, what a shame. They can cure mine though," she said.  
  
They looked at her again.  
  
"How?" they asked at the same time.  
  
Sara took a moment to answer (just for effect).  
  
"They can edit my memory," she said.  
  
"They can?!" Elrohir breathed excitedly. "That's wonderful! You can be cured and go on adventures with us! It'll be great! Picture this. . . " Elrohir trailed off from the look on Sara's face.  
  
"You don't want to get it done," Elladan said.  
  
"I don't want to get it done," Sara repeated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Do you think it's wise letting my two sons in there with her?" Elrond said, pacing back and forth in his study. Galadriel and Gandalf were watching him.  
  
"I think that it is a good idea, myself," Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Your sons will help Sara make her mind up about this," Galadriel said.  
  
Elrond sighed and stopped pacing.  
  
"I just hope she makes the right choice," he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Sara sat and argued for what seemed like hours with Elladan and Elrohir. She didn't know anymore.  
  
"Sara, you have to get this done," Elladan insisted.  
  
"Yes, I agree completely with my brother for once. Just think; you wont remember anything about this once its over," Elrohir said.  
  
Sara lifted her head out of her hands and eyes them both warily before giving her answer.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She had made her mind up, and now there was no going back.  
  
"Go and get them then," Sara instructed Elrohir and his brother. "Apparently I don't have much time left,"  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha - *gets apple and rotten fruit thrown at her*.  
  
What? Is that an evil place to leave a story? Hmmm? Well, here is my thank you list!  
  
XxDragon Princess NikkixX: OMG! You are the nicest ever to walk this earth! Woot woot! Thank you for helping me get through this, you may not think so, but your reviews helped me get off my lazy arse and get typing! Thank you soooooooo much hunni! *huge hugs*  
  
Selena the Moonwashed Vixen: You have stayed with me through the whole of this fic! For that you deserve a medal! When are you gonna update your fic n e way? Eh? ^_^. Thank you so much!  
  
Susie: Thank you! Here was the next chapter! Hee hee!  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: Yes, I agree, Sara should teach the elves how to make chocolate. And yes, it is kinda deep. I know, that was the worst way for an author to end a fic, but. . . I'm just the worst author ever!  
  
Dunthonwen: The man telling her to open her eyes was Gandalf, he had just arrived. I shoulda mentioned that somewhere. . . ah well! Thank you so much!  
  
Death Angels: See, I did update! Thank you for your review, they are all greatly appreciated.  
  
Anelith Wood: Yes, many ppl loved the chocolate part . . . mmmm . . . oh right! Thank you's! tee hee! Thanx hun!  
  
AHH: Um. . . . nice name! Lol. Thank you for saying that this is a good fic!  
  
Ainu Laire: thank you for putting this on your fave. list! Thanks sooo much!  
  
Breej: If you thought the last chapter was a cliffie, then I don't wanna hear what you think of this! Argh!  
  
EVERYBODY ELSE: THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON! I PROMISE! I JUST WANTED TO SEPARATE THE TIME DIFFERENCES!  
  
Thank you all once again!  
  
X x x x  
  
I want a least ten rviews, or no sequel! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Review! 


End file.
